Beyond Difficult
by i-luv-24
Summary: Post season 1. Set straight after. My first PB fic, so if it sucks please let me down gently. MiSa of course. Chapter 18 up! :D
1. Chapter 1

Title: Beyond difficult.

Pairings: Sara and Michael of course.

Summary: Its set straight after season 1. And will continue as AU. A MiSa fic.

And I don't own anything. Unfortunately Michael Scoffield is all Fox's creation - and they wont share.

"Sara..." The voice trailed in and out every so often. "Sara..." It was that voice again. Her eyes felt too heavy, she just wanted to be left alone. She ignored the voice, trying to drift back into the unconscious. Where she can dream about Michael, and the life they could never have. Then she heard a faint bleeping sound; trying to block out the sound of the woman's voice, she strained to listen to that faint noise. Where had she heard that sound before? Slowly, she opened her heavy eyelids.

The first thing that she saw was the woman, the culprit to her rude awakening. Sara looked around, barely focusing on the woman in the room with. She forced herself into a sitting position, eliciting many moans from her very weak body. She took in her surroundings. Ironically she woke up to find herself in the one place she has spent the majority of her adult life, but for a very different reason as to why she is here in this bed today. A hospital.

Sara sighed, and noticed the many tubes sticking into her pale weakened wrists. She slowly pulled them out, wincing at the slight pain it caused. After she had taken in her surroundings, she turned her attention back to the woman. The woman had a filled out figure, dark hair, and a soft caring face. She stood patiently awaiting Sara's response. "Katie..." Sara smiled.

Katie smiled, and walked around Sara's bed. "How ya feeling, girl?" Katie said with a cheery tone, noticing the distress on her friends features. Sara smiled, "I'm alright." She croaked out. Realising how dry her throat was, she groaned. Katie automatically stood and poured her friend a tall glass of tepid water. Sara smiled in thanks, and took the glass greedily - only then did her doctors intuition kick and tell her to sip the clear liquid. She sipped at the slightly warm drink, and then set it down on the side next to her. Her muscles aching form the movement. Only then, did she begin to wonder; what was she doing here? It was all a blur.

She slowly moved her hand to her head, closing her eyes, and thinking back over everything. She needed to clear everything out in her mind. Michael. He kissed her. She smiled at the thought. Then her smile faded as she came across another thought - He lied to her. She was part of his plan. His plan to escape, to save his brother. Then she suddenly remembered, she tried to overdose. She couldn't actually remember whether she wanted to take her own life. All she remembers was that she wanted all the pain to stop. And she needed the easiest way out. She was a willing participant to a break out from a maximum security prison. She left the door open - she aided and abetted this break out.

Sara took in a big breath of needed oxygen. "Am I alright to go home?" She asked Katie. Katie was so worried about her friend, Sara had tried to take her own life. She had been unconscious for over a week. And now, she was closing up, wanting to go home, and be alone. Katie nodded, "I think they need to do a few quick tests, make sure your blood pressure is..." Katie tried to explain. But Sara nodded the whole time, she knew the protocol with the release of a patient. "Do you want me to go sort it out for you. You look like you really wanna get outa this place" She smiled softly. Katie noted Sara's expression as a 'Yes please, just get me home' look.

Sara watched her friend leave the room, she glanced to her side and noticed some flowers. She frowned - she knew who they were from. He was never their for her, he just sent flowers. "Thanks dad" She muttered sarcastically to herself. Katie came back a few minutes later. "They're going to discharge you now, a nurse will be in shortly." Sara really wanted to know what had happened with Michael and the escape. Whether they had succeeded in their breakout. Or were they all back at Fox River - Most likely locked in the shoe - awaiting Pope wardens decision as to what to do with them now. But, as much as Sara trusted Katie, she just couldn't bring herself to ask her friend this question. Just in case it arose suspicion in her friend. She would just wait until she got home.

---------------------------------------------

Sara walked into her home, placing her keys on the side table. She slid her black shoes off her tired feet, and placed her jacket neatly over the chair in her porch. She headed straight into the kitchen and started on making coffee. She set her mug down, and placed her sugar and cream in, and waited for the click of the boiled water. Minutes later she was sat in her living room, watching the news, and sipping her hot mug containing a dark brown coloured substance.

"It is still unknown as to the whereabouts of Michael Scoffield and Lincoln Burrows. They were last reported running through a street not far from Fox River State Penitentiary, that was a week and a half ago..." The lady babbled on. A picture of the two brothers shot up on screen. "If anybody, knows of the whereabouts of these two men, please call this number" And a dark blue numbers moved from the left to the right of the screen. Sara sighed. At least that probably means they're safe. She groaned at her own impending thoughts. She shouldn't be worried about Michael, he lied to her. He used her. He probably hasn't even cast a thought her way, seeing how he got everything he needed out of her.

A part of Sara couldn't help but drifting back to their last time in the infirmary: "At first I had to be here, but then I wanted to be here... with you" She wanted so badly to believe what he had said to her. She wanted him to want her, the way she wanted him. She felt tears forming in her eyes from the thought of him. How could she have been so stupid? To trust an inmate like that, to let it get that far. She stopped the tears, and focused her attention on the re-run of friends now on the television. She smiled at Joey's pathetically child like imagination.

The show worked for about 10 minutes, she did get sidetracked. She forgot about him for a few moments, and she liked that the feelings she felt seemed to be hidden. Not gone, but not bothering her either. That glory was all but gone when Monica and Chandler started kissing in the hospital. Bringing back far too many memories - memories she wished so hard she could suppress.

She got up from the sofa and dragged her tired body to the bathroom. She wanted to have a quick shower, and sink into her comfortable bed for a long relaxing and overtaking heavy sleep. She was only in the shower for about 15 minutes. She had a good scrub, and washed her hair. She felt thoroughly refreshed. She walked into her room, and dried herself, before slipping into a tiny delicate nightie.

She slung her body onto her bed, and slid underneath her duvet cover. The coolness of the sheets against her warm body felt strangely relaxing. She leant onto her bedside table to turn the light out when she saw something. There sat on her dressing table was a new, carefully folded and crafted origami bird.

AN: Okay, I have never wrote a prison break fic before. So don't kill me, I'm just trying this out. Also I know it was quite a short chapter, I'm just trying to find out if it's worth writing or not. AND I know that not much happened in this chapter, nor probably the next but as soon as the explaining and stuff is covered, I'll be straight into the plot. I would love for reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I wasn't planning on updating this fast - but I had such lovely reviews... So it's thanks to you guys really!

It took Sara a long time to realise the significance of this paper bird, on her bedside table. After many moments of fiddling with the paled coloured paper, it finally hit her. Michael had been here, in her apartment. Panic began to rush through her, he had been here. How did he get in? Was he still here? Around this time her common sense kicked in; He could easily get into her house, he broke out of a maximum security prison; And of course he wasn't still here, he couldn't put himself in that much danger, and she hoped, he didn't want to put her in that much danger either.

Even though she knew the possibility of him still being here was very slim. Well, okay, impossible. But she still got up, slid her slippers over her now cold feet, and wrapped her purple silk gown over nightie. She walked out into the living room - no sign of him there. She checked the kitchen, he didn't seem to be in there either. She finally figured she was kidding herself. He wasn't here, and even if he was - they couldn't ever be anything; he was on the run, and apparently caught up in conspiracy; he still thought his brother was innocent. Come to think of it, so did she. Lincoln didn't have the heart to take a persons life, he was a good man at heart. He just got caught up in the wrong life, with the wrong sort of people.

Creeping back into her now dark, and slightly cool bedroom. She stripped of her extra clothing, and got into her bed once again. Sara's heart began to ache when she thought about Michael. She knew it was too soon to have these feelings towards someone, she didn't know all that well. But she couldn't help it, and she was afraid of what these feelings told her; she had never had them before. Unconsciousness overtook her soon after her head hit that pillow. Her unconscious surrounded her with darkness at first, she was in abyss. But then her dreams began; she couldn't help wishing they were real, she didn't want to wake up.

Unfortunately, she had an unwelcome awakening. The ringing of a phone, her phone, interrupted he slumber. Groaning, she reached for her phone, answering with a croaky 'Hello'. All she heard at first was crackling from the other end, and then the faint sound of someone breathing. Her heart started beating faster, and she was sure with the rate it was going now she may go into cardiac arrest. She knew it was him, who else would call her at - she glanced at the flashing red numbers of her alarm clock - Three in the morning.

Still she didn't have a reply to the Hello, unless silence counted as a reply. "Michael?" She asked, her voice getting caught after the first syllable left her mouth.

Sara just waited for a few moments, she listened. Still no answer. "Hello?" She repeated again, hoping to God it was Michael, because if it wasn't she would have some explaining to do.

Then she heard it. The quiet, yet manly tone from the other end. "Sara..."

She gasped when he said her name. She had always loved it, but forced herself to be professional, and tried her hardest to keep the doctor-patient relationship in the infirmary - always correcting him 'Dr.Tancredi is fine' she would reply, or 'Its Dr.Tancredi'. But she wasn't in the infirmary now, and they sure as hell didn't have a doctor-patient relationship anymore.

"I'm sorry..." He trailed off. He had so much he wanted to say. But he couldn't say it, he shouldn't have been on the phone this long - they'll find him. Sara felt tears begin to form, accompanied by a lump in her throat.

"Uhm..." She tried to say something. It didn't work.

"I shouldn't have called" He said at last.

Sara's heart sank. "What?" She didn't understand, she didn't want to understand. This life was so complicated.

"They can trace it" He said bluntly, but in his soft caring tone, the tone she only heard from him when he was speaking to her.

"Okay..." Was all she managed to get out. She was trying to hold back her sobs - she was doing well.

"I need to see you." The tears began to fall like a water fall. "I want to see you" He said again.

There were voices from the other end, and Sara strained her hearing. "I have to go." He said sadly.

At that the line went dead. Then her tears fell even more willingly. She almost choked on her tears. This couldn't be happening - she had fallen for an inmate. She thought about the phone call. He wanted her, he needed her. She should be happy, a part of her was. But another part of her wasn't, she knew if he expressed how he felt about her - and if he felt the same way as her, it would be far to hard to walk away. She couldn't deal with it; she knew they couldn't be together. What kind of life would she have on the run? Her whole life is here. Her job, what she has worked her entire life for would be gone.

Sleep overtook her once again. And this time she awoke all by herself, no rude awakening like this morning - which she wasn't as happy about it, as she thought she would have been. She dragged herself straight to the bathroom. Turning the hot water on full, she stepped into the shower. Scrubbing her body of all her excess oils. She didn't wash her hair again, she only did that last night, but she still conditioned it. A girl lives for her silky soft hair, or that's what her vain mother had always taught her.

After she had washed, and climbed out of the shower she combed her hair. Towel drying her hair, so that she could leave her hair to form her beautiful natural red curls. After applying the thick lotion to her creamy skin, she picked out her outfit for the day. A pair of jeans, low cut, that went into pencil trousers towards the bottom, accompanied with a V-neck white top, and her pair of brown rocket dogs. She didn't apply any make-up, she wanted to be natural today. Plus, it wasn't likely she would be going anywhere today anyway, and she certainly didn't feel like appeasing her social life.

---------------------------------------------

Hours later she was huffing around her apartment; she was so bored. Her apartment was spotless, she had done all of her cleaning, ironing, washing the house was literally spick and span. There was nothing on the TV, and even if there was she didn't feel right, sat inside watching television on a weekday - when everyone else is out working. It seemed plain lazy to her, and she got restless doing it. Sighing she decided she should chance a phone call to pope warden. See if she still had her job, and if and when she should return.

Thirty-five minutes later she hung up the phone. She still had her job. But Pope warden was very concerned for Sara's well-being. She had to take the next two weeks off, but that was mainly due to doctors orders. He wished her well, and told her to be careful - she knew full well what that meant. She thanked him for his understanding and the call ended.

Sara went to her desk and sat down in front of her computer. She began typing up all of her current patients files, updating the files, and correcting the minor mistakes Katie had made. She had got through about seven files, and was about to stop for a break, when she came across Michaels. She opened it, and out fell his picture, and the origami rose he made her for her birthday. She felt butterflies in her stomach, she looked at it and smiled. It was such a sweet gesture. But it wasn't, she argued. He was trying to make her fall for him, to make it easier for himself - he needed her for the plan to work. She felt something tug at her heartstrings again - he used her.

She threw the rose across the room and slammed her fists against the table in frustration. Taking her head in her hands, she rested against the table. She really was sick of this pain. Every time she thought of him, she felt her heart breaking. And then she would chastise herself - she couldn't believe how strongly she felt for this man. She needed to get out, she needed some fresh air, and she needed to take her mind off of_ him. _At that thought, she grabbed her jacket, slipped some boots on, and headed out of the door.

------------------------------------------

She decided on going to a small cafe, it was about an hours drive from her home. The drive helped her to clear her head, and she wanted to go somewhere she knew people wouldn't know her. Taking a seat in the small cosy building, she glanced at the menu. Shortly after a petite lady with long, brunette hair tied in a large ponytail, came over to her asking if she was ready to order. Sara nodded, and told the waitress what she wanted. The petite woman jotted the information down on her small pad, smiled politely at her customer, and left for the kitchen.

Five minutes later, the young lady placed her coffee, and toast on the table. Sara delicately sipped at her hot cup of coffee, she took in her new surroundings; it was a nice little village. She ate her toast and finished her coffee and thought about leaving, but she decided against that. She stayed put, in that same seat, and pulled out magazine, flicking through the pages, she found that it was impossible to not think of Michael. It was a celebrity magazine, the journalists of the magazine, gossiping about the famous. And yet, it still made her think of Michael, a picture of a model posing for the new 'Calvin Klein' aftershave even made her think of him, because of his appealing bright blue eyes.

She sighed deciding to accept the truth of the matter, that she had fallen for him. No matter how many times she tried to stop herself in that infirmary, how she tried to harden herself, and close herself up towards him - it didn't work, he got to her. He got right underneath her skin, and camped there.

Leaving a tip for the waitress and leaving, Sara felt like she was being watched. She glanced around but found nobody staring, everyone seemed to be busy with their own problems. She climbed into her car and laid back against her comfy padded seats, she took a deep breath and started the car. She suddenly heard shuffling in the back and turned towards the sound. She saw nothing and quickly shot another look at the road. Then she heard his voice, "Sara..."

She stopped breathing, not intentionally, she just stopped. But she continued driving as normal for a few seconds, and then pulled into an old dirt road. She let out her breath. Michael stared at her, hoping to God that she was going to forgive him, because he knew he had fallen deeply for this woman - and it killed him to know what he had done to hurt her. He looked at her, his eyes piercing right through hers. "I'm so sorry..." He choked out, trying to be strong.

Sara tightened her jaw, and stared straight ahead. "What are you doing here?" She said finally, sounding a lot harsher than she meant to.

Michael looked at her, a little shocked, but he was over it as soon as it happened. "I need to explain to you how sorry I am. I thought... I thought I could give you some of those answers you wanted." He said. Flashes of Sara in a hospital bed, shot into Michaels imagination. He tried to hold back to tears. "I'm so sorry for what I put you through"

Sara didn't want to cry in front of him. She couldn't break down in front of him, because if she did she knew he would come to comfort her, and if he did that, it would literally break her letting him walk out of her life.

She closed her eyes, "How...uhm..." She cleared her throat. "How did you find me?" She asked. He gave her a little smirk - "I broke out of a maximum security prison." He simply stated. She smiled a little at this.

Sara really did have so many questions, so many answers were needed from him. "Uhm... Do you want to come back to mine?" She asked him, a little hesitantly. His face lit up, and he slowly nodded, thankful for the chance she was willing to give him.

Michael climbed into the front seat, he still looked as handsome as ever. She looked into his eyes, they seemed so full of doubt, and worry. Ironically, he seemed more at ease inside of prison. Starting the car, they both headed back to her house.

AN: Okay, well they have met up... But what is going to happen, really? Anyway, I really hope this isn't boring you. Thank you so much for reading. Please review - Even if it's just one word. :) (I don't mind constructive critiscm either) Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks again for your lovely reviews. I love you guys for it. And I doubt any of you read my 24 fics, but if you do, you'll know I suck at updating, but Ive been doing pretty well with this one! Dont ya think? And I thank you guys for that:) Well, enough of my rambling; enjoy this chapter.

----------------------------------------------

The drive back to Sara's was fairly uneventful. Most of the drive was in silence, most of the time it was filled with tension. But they both tried to pretend they didn't feel it.

"So, where is Lincoln and everyone?" Sara asked, her first question from a list of about one hundred.

Michael glanced at her, the first time anyone had really spoke, since the drive began. "Well, Linc is at this abandoned house miles out of Illinois. I think Sucre went to stop a wedding..." Sara glanced at him, with a confused expression upon her features. Michael continued "Yeah, apparently Maricruz is marrying his cousin" Shock now crossed Sara's features, her heart went out to Sucre. The poor man, he was in prison for that woman, and his backstabbing cousin was the reason he got sent there. Sara nodded at him to continue. "Uhm... T-bag is well..." He laughed a little. "We left him stranded in this huge field we passed, and uh... Linc handcuffed him to this fence..." He laughed as he thought back. As soon as the idea had come to Lincoln, Michael could tell; his brother looked so mischievous. Michael went on for a few minute more, talking about all the other escapees. Sara listened intently, and soon after she pulled up to her apartment.

Michael climbed out of the car, and pulled a hat over his face, the peak of the cap hiding his face. They both climbed the stairs to her one bedroomed apartment, and she unlocked her door, allowing the both of them to enter.

"Make yourself comfy, Do you want a drink of anything?" She asked him. Walking into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"I'll just have some water, if that's alright" Michael said from the door of the kitchen. Sara nodded, and poured him a glass of water. They both headed to the living room, and Sara sat on the sofa, secretly hoping Michael would come sit next to her, she just needed to feel close to him for a while. But he didn't, he sat in a small lounge chair opposite her. He wanted to sit next to her, to take her into his arms, but he didn't want to take advantage of her in her vulnerable state.

Michael gestured for Sara to start, "Okay..." She thought for a minute. "Why... uh, you used me?... Why did you do it?" She asked. Michael looked at her, and started.

"I needed to use the infirmary, it was our escape route, the destination we were actually using to leave Fox River... I had to be in there all the time, to check everything out" He explained. It suddenly hit Sara.

"You needed to be in the infirmary, and you coincidently had diabetes?" She asked, thinking she already knew the answer.

Michael look at the floor, "No... I took... Uh, I took Pugnac." He told her.

Sara looked angry and worried, "Do you know how dangerous that is?" She scolded.

Michael sighed, he wasn't going to be spoken to like a kid. Yes he knew the consequences, but his brothers life was on the line. "Yes, Look I knew okay, I knew how dangerous it was, but to tell you the truth, Linc is all I had left, I couldn't lose him" He opened up.

Sara sighed; she took a big intake of breath, and held it in for a few moments, before letting out her deep breath. She sat fiddling with her hands, simply staring down at them. She didn't know what else to really say. She did have many questions, but most of them, she wasn't really interested in the answers anymore.

"So what are you going to do now?! Sara asked quietly, knowing his answer was going to include leaving and not coming back.

"Well, Linc is sorting out our new identities as we speak, and the were off to Mexico... I don't think we'll be back for -"

Sara cut him off, "Your not going to be back, just say it - don't beat around the bush" She said a lot softer than she anticipated.

Michael stopped all his movements, he was completely still and stared at Sara. "I don't want to leave you... I meant what I said Sara" He told her.

She closed her eyes, she felt the tears forming, she took in another deep breath and calmly said, "Stop it... You have to stop saying my name like that, I...I can't handle you just leaving, not if I know we could have..." Then the sobs came, she couldn't hide them anymore, and she definitely didn't have the strength to hold them back anymore.

"Sara, please" He closed his own eyes for a moment, before opening them and leaning to take her tiny delicate hand into his. "Please don't cry, I hate knowing how much I've hurt you, I can't stand myself for it. It literally hurts me inside - because I care about you so much" God he wanted to tell her he loved her then. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He could imagine it now, 'I love you, well see ya later, probably never again"

Sara's sobs slowly began to cease, and she stared at the entangled hands, much like she did that time in the infirmary. She made her decision then, she knew it was a insane decision, she knew it definitely wasn't like her to make such a decision. But, she knew that she would be much happier on the run with Michael, than here, on her own, dealing with the aftermath. So she told him.

Michael smiled at her, he couldn't express how happy that would make him. But then reality hit him. "You can't..." Sara's heart felt like it was stuck in her throat, she tried to push the huge lump down.

"I can't?" She asked him. Forcing the tears away. She was so emotional, why did he make her feel like this? She felt like she was so in love with this man, the mere thought of losing him now sounded worse then literally having her heart cut out. "You... you don't want me to come?" She asked, trying to harden herself towards him - she was very much unsuccessful.

Michael nodded, and moved to sit next to her on the sofa He leant in close to her, they were almost touching. "I want you to come, I want you to be with me more than anything... But I could never ask you to do that for me" He explained to her softly. His eyes were glistening in front of her, and they looked even more appealing to Sara than usual - which she didn't think was possible.

"You don't have to ask me, its my choice, I made the decision"

"It would be too dangerous, I could never put you in that danger. If anything happened to you..." He gasped, as tears threatened to fall at the mere thought. "I couldn't live with myself, I couldn't live without you"

Sara felt her tears forming once again. How two people could care, even love each other, this much, in such a short space of time was beyond her.

She was sick of this feeling, sick of the pain, and definitely sick of crying. She needed to feel. She held her breath and looked at him, letting it out slowly, she pulled his mouth to hers. Their mouths crashed in a smothering kiss, the kiss turned passionate as they parted their lips and their tongues danced. Michael slowly began to lay Sara down, and pushed his weight into her slim body. She groaned at this, pulling him in closer to her.

Michael could feel himself hardening, and he knew where this was heading. He couldn't do that to her. He continues his assault to her mouth a few more minutes before stopping himself. He pulled away from her, and she looked at him, searching his features for a reason for the sudden halt.

"I'm sorry, we can't do this... we should stop now." He told her, caressing her face.

She sat up abruptly, "What?" Worry, love, need - thousands of emotions graced her features in those few minutes.

"We know where this is heading..." He told her, he moved away form her a little, giving them both some space. "And, we both know, I have to go in a few hours"

Tears formed in Sara's eyes again. She shook her head, "No." She told him, shaking her head, closing her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"Look how hard it is now, we'll just make it worse..." He tried to rationalise, he was trying to convince himself more than her not to go through with it.

Another deep in take of oxygen, "Michael" Her voice caught, "I need you right now..." She told him softly. She needed his comfort, she needed to feel, she needed to be loved - and to stop feeling pain and hurt. Even if it was short lived.

Michael couldn't take it anymore, it may not b the smartest thing to do, his mind was yelling at him not to go through with it, his heart was undecided, but his body, that part of him decided he wanted this months ago.

He pulled her face to his full force, and she sank back into his embrace, as his lips found hers once again. They continued to kiss, and feel, touch, and familiarise. "Michael..." She gasped. And Michael hoped for the life in him, she wasn't going to ask him to stop, because it would literally kill him, but if she asked him to, of course he would respect her wish.

Michael was so happy to hear her next muttered words, as he continued kissing her, his tongue massaging hers, he lifted her, and carried her to her bedroom. Laying her on the bed softly, he climbed back on o of her, resuming his previous position, and attached himself back onto her now bruised but tasty plump lips. The night was filled with pleasurable moans, pants, and whispers of the other's name; as the two made love.

Michael awoke from his slumber, an hour or so after their escapade; to the ringing of his cell phone. He grumbled as he slid out of bed, and found his jeans slung half way across the floor. Sticking his hand inside, he pulled out his prize.

"Hello?" He grumbled, noting the bright moon in the pitch black sky, as he hobbled back into bed. It was his brother, who else. "Yeah... It's fine, I know that... Yes. Linc, stop worrying I'm fine. She's good." Lincoln now seemed happy that his bother and the 'Doc' were fine, so he proceeded to ask Michael questions which caused him to blush. And smirk.

Michael didn't know how he was going to be able to leave this woman, in - he checked the clock beside him - less than forty minutes. He couldn't just leave, he had to say goodbye to her in person. A note wouldn't satisfy him, nor would it Sara.

He played with her hair, twirling her loose curls around his fingers, the slight smell of fruity shampoo mixed with that musty after-sex smell, filled his nostrils.

"Sara" He sang softly into her ear, kissing the soft spot behind her ear he found last night. She smiled in her sleep, He planted soft butterfly kisses along her cheek, and finally planted one on her lips. He didn't expect her to respond, but she did. She slowly cupped his face, and pulled him closer to her.

He pulled away, smiling at her. He was going to miss this red-head, more than he had ever missed anything in his life.

"Your awake" He stated with a smile. Wanting to keep the mood light.

"I am." She smiled back. She glanced back to the clock. At this she groaned, and asked the dreaded question. "When are you leaving?"

His face dropped to the sheets, he didn't want to spend his last thirty minutes discussing this sad topic. "I have to leave in half hour" He told her sadly.

She began closing up to him, without realising it. She got out of bed, and handed him his clothes, "You should get dressed" She told him. "I'm going to get washed up" With that she headed into the bathroom, shutting the door. And with a clicking sound, Michael knew she had locked the door.

He didn't regret last. He could never regret being with Sara, he knew she was the one for him. That was the one thing in his life he was one-hundred percent positive on. He just hoped to God that she felt the same way, but from what just happened, the way she was closing up from him, he wasn't so sure.

Sobs began seeping through over the sound of running water coming from the shower. Michael felt so helpless. He had to leave her, and than how could he protect her from the pain she was feeling. He felt a lump rise in his throat - he was the reason for her pain.

He knocked on the door, but he didn't get a response; he still heard the sobs. He looked at the door for the type of lock that it was, it must have been a simple lock; just slide across. He banged the door open and walked straight towards the sound of sobs.

There in the shower cubicle, sat Sara's tiny body, shaking from the sobs. He grabbed a fluffy towel from the side, and turned the shower off. Sitting down next to her, he wrapped the towel around her soaking body. Pulling her body into his, she sobbed into his chest.

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. I have an idea where this is all heading, but if you have any ideas, or know of anything you would like to see in this fic - Don't hesitate to let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter, although it was rather depressing. (But I kind of like the depressing parts of fics...) Anyway, my plan with this fic was always to have it set as AU, a few years after the prison break. But I wanted to write the first few chapters set straight after. Anyway, that was supposed to be explanation for why I have skipped three years... lol, enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------

That was three years ago.

That night, Sara felt so lifeless, so helpless - and she hated it. He held her for as long as he could, maybe longer than he should have. She brought it up, that he should leave - even though she felt her heart breaking in her chest because of it. He reluctantly pulled himself away from her, and she held her weak arm out for him, as he pulled her up from the shower. She wanted to be strong for him; she didn't want to make him feel the hurt and pain, the guilt. Because she loved him. She admitted it to herself that night. But not to him, she couldn't bring herself to tell him, not when she didn't know if he would ever walk back into her life again after this.

She held her sobs back, but every now and then one would escape - escaping like a caught breath. The tears constantly, and silently fell, she had given up on trying to control it. She wanted him to ask her to wait for him again, just like he had in the infirmary. But he didn't. She wanted him to kiss her goodbye. But he didn't do that either. He did pull her in for a hug, if that is what you could call it - it didn't last much longer than four or five seconds.

She figured, that he, like her - wouldn't be able to hold on. Hold back their pain for the other. Wouldn't be able to move on without the other. But that didn't stop how badly she wanted him to kiss her, to ask her to wait for him; in reality, it hurt her more inside. She felt so broken.

As soon as he left her, she collapsed down the sound of her wall, not far from her front door - where she had to say her goodbyes to the one she loved. Sara hadn't had much luck with boyfriends, the had always been junkies. She had never made love before, not until last night. She had, had her fair share of passionate sex filled nights, but that was down to the tonnes of chemicals surging their bodies.

Michael made her feel so good that night, so wanted, so loved. More than she had felt all her life. Unbeknownst to him, he broke her inside far more that night, far more than she had already been broken; he had given her love, and took it all away, in the same night. She knew, she was to blame for the pain she felt now, she had agreed to go along with it, in fact, if she is correct, she remembers _him_ saying they _shouldn't _go along with it, because in the end it would hurt more. And _she _had pulled him back, telling him she wanted him.

This just made her cry even more. Because he was the nicest, caring, loving - she could continue all day. Even though she met him in prison, he was the kindest soul she had ever met. Always thinking of others first, explaining the break-in-break-out scenario of saving his brother. Then the tiny nagging voice in the back of her head would argue, 'If he's so nice, has such a kind soul, how could he have lied to you, used you, make love to you - and leave you, alone?'

She listened to this voice for a while. Made him out to be the bad guy, it helped her to deal with it. But. in her heart, she knew - that he was the best thing that ever happened to her, and probably ever would. He wasn't the bad guy in this.

----------------------------------------------------

Even though he didn't ask her to wait for him, she did anyway. For the first year. But then she figured he was never coming back. He had not sent a letter, nothing, Not one phone call. He could be dead for all she knew.

That first year, had to have been the hardest of her life. She struggled getting up in a morning, she suffered from depression for a few months - she even went to a therapist, which was forced on her by her best friend, Katie.

She was over her depression within a few months, and after that, she was sick of feeling like this. And she knew she had to stop living in a world of 'What-If's', because it was slowly killing her.

One day, about thirteen months after Michael had left, she went out - a proper girls night out. She got all dressed up, she made herself feel like a woman again. Her and her friends all headed to this posh pub downtown. It was full of 'Hot-horny-men' as Sara's friend Alisa put it. Alisa pointed this guy out, who was 'Totally fit', and then said to Sara "Oh my God, he's totally checking you out" With that, she slowly edged Sara over to him.

The guy came over to her that night, and they talked - all night. He didn't make a move, he was simply a gentleman, getting to know her.

That guy, is the guy she is living with now. The guy she felt she loved. The guy that was sleeping in the bed next to her now. And his name is Karl.

----------------------------------------------

Michael was so broken. When he left her that night, he sobbed like a baby - and he wasn't afraid to hide it from his brother Linc. Lincoln knew how he felt; he didn't want to take Veronica either, even though she was alreday involved, and maybe already in danger - Lincoln prayed to God, to keep her safe. He knew he would come back for her, he didn't want to drag her along this mess with him, no more than he already had. He even told her to give up his case - "Just leave it, V" Being his exact words, he told her sternly as he knew she wouldn't give it up.

So that night, they got in their car; the one Michael had planned, and stored in a garage - months before he was sent to Fox River. He was calm and for the first few hours of the journey, but that was probably because all he felt, was numb. Hours into the journey, Michael began to feel tears fall down his numb face. Then he came out of his first pahse of coping with the current situation, and went into the next. He grieved, he cried; he sobbed for hours on end.

Lincoln tried to comfort him, but it was all in vain. Useless, he couldn't make his brother feel any better. Lincoln knew this, but it didn't stop him trying. He brought up memories from their childhood, the most happy ones - which seemed to be few and far between. Michael eventually stopped crying, and the first thing he did, surprised Lincoln.

"I love her, Linc" He told his brother.

Lincoln was shocked at this, Michael had never fell in love before. He doesn't fall for girls, he never thought himself good enough for some girls, never felt good enough for anyone. Michael was all about helping others, and never anything in return. Lincoln knew, Michael didn't fall for Sara because he let himself, or because he thought he was good enough for her.

Michael fought so hard not to get caught up in his act, and that act began to eat at him from day one. Knowing he was using someone, that would get hurt in the end up. But he couldn't help falling for her, she was gorgeous, caring - just like him, she wanted to make a difference. And he didn't think he was good enough for her, he knew it, he was beyond sure - that there was someone out there who could give her what she wanted, what she needed.

But for once, he just went with what his heart wanted, and it felt good. Until now.

---------------------------------------------

Three years on, the conspiracy is over. Michael and his brother, did escape to Panama for the first few months. But they decided this was not their life, they weren't going to just have to 'live with it' because the Government made many mistakes. And they sure as hell weren't going to let them get away with it.

After four, maybe five months of life in Panama, without anyone but each other - they decided they were going to go back. So they got in touch with Veronica and asked her to bring up the case again, and secretly find out what she could. They had been in hiding for the whole four months, they hadn't got in touch with anyone, apart from V - which was at a minimum, they called her only when needed, desperately.

The first time they called her was to ask her to work on LJ's case, and get him out of jail. But of course with Veronica, being Veronica, she was already working on it. She told them he would probably be out in a few weeks. That was in the first month of their escape.

LJ's fine, living happily with Veronica - or as happy as someone without both his parents can be.

They called a few other times, checking in on both of them, and Michael would ask if either of them knew how Sara was doing. They always said they saw her around, and she seemed 'okay'. It was never, she seems happy, or 'yeah, she's doing good'. Just okay.

Michael hated all the guilt he still carried with him three years on.

When they came home from Panama, nobody knew, it was done in the dark; they were still the Fox-River-Escapees. They eventually got to Blackfoot Montana. And they found Terrance Steadman. The agents guarding the house, soon came in to kill them all. But they were prepared; It was LJ that went in to see if Terrance was alive, and he was. As soon as Lincoln and Michael saw the agents approaching they easily took them out; the agents just weren't expecting them.

The case was easily dropped after that. No charges were given to the Burrows-Scoffield clan. And they were let off very lightly, and even offered a large sum of money, for there huge mistake, and nearly taking an innocent mans life. Michael said to decline the money, but Lincoln's exact reply was "Hell no". Michael laughed at his brother - how he loved that guy. So they took the money.

The whole situation was only solved last week. And Michael was on his way to see Sara, to tell her they could be together - not once did a thought even cross his mind; she may have moved on. Like he should have.

AN: Okay, I know, short chapter. I'm sorry, but it had to end there. I promise to update tomorrow though. So, your wait wont be long. Promise. Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Michael smiled, and said 'Bye' to his brother. His brother gave him a pat on the back, and said to his younger sibling "Go and get her". Michael nodded and smiled. Walking out of his front door, he finally felt normal again. No more hiding. No more pretending to be something he's not. He's free, to be himself, to be with who he wants, to do what he wants. He's simply free. And he loves it.

He can't believe how happy he finally is. He has his family back, and they're able to live like a family - _and_ he can have Sara back. God, he needs her so much, he's missed her more than he's ever missed anything in his life.

Taking his car, he drives to her apartment. Hoping she hasn't moved since he was last here. Three years ago. He wonders if she's changed, if she looks different; she'll still look beautiful, he thinks to himself. He wonders if she missed him. If she has thought about him everyday like he has her.

He stops off at a flower shop, Rose's are red, the name of the store brings a smile to his face, as his mind sings that old tune, he remembers all the girls at school singing it to Lincoln in first grade; he used to be the most popular hunk in school. He goes to the back of the store and picks out six red roses, real and smelling gorgeous. He then asks the women if they happen to have any fake roses. The women nod's politely, and leads him to the back of the shop, smiling, she points to the flowers. He thanks her, and walk's over to the flowers. He picks out six fake roses, and heads to the counter to purchase his twelve roses.

He can't wipe the smile off of his face as he heads into his car, to go meet Sara. He takes a pen from his glove box, and writes in the card. 'Sara, I know you don't like flowers - you don't like to get attached to things that aren't going to last. There are six fake roses also, so you can get attached, because they're here forever - Like me. I love you Sara.'

He tucked the card into the wrapping of the flowers. And set them on the passenger seat. He arrived at Sara's within minutes, and as he sat in his car, psyching himself up to enter her building, and finally meet her again after all these years; he began to get nervous. He breathed in and out deeply, and slowly climbed out of his car, making sure to grab the flowers.

He got to Sara's door, and stood their for a few minutes 'This is it'. Finally he gathered the courage to knock. The door opened, but it wasn't Sara. It was a man. Hoping to God he had the wrong apartment, he asked if Sara was there. When the man smiled, and said "Yeah, hang on a sec", he hoped he was just a friend. But when he heard the man shout "Honey, someone's at the door for ya" he was sure he felt his heart break, and a clump form in his throat. He heard her giggle, and the sound of a playful slap. Then he was positive he heard the sound of a quiet moan, her quiet moan - it was the same moan he heard the night he left. The same voice that moaned _his_ name.

It was obvious she had moved on from that display, or rather from what he heard through the door. He felt his lungs constrict, and his insides seemed to tighten. He let the flowers fall from his hands, and drop just a few meters from the door. And with that, he left. He left Sara, because she had moved on. And it was clear, that he needed to do the same.

------------------------------------

Sara approached the door, a huge smile upon her face, ready to greet her guest. But her 'Hello' was answered by nothing but silence. And her eye's were met by no one. She frowned, and sighed, turning around to tell Karl, there was nobody there. As she turned to talk to Karl, she noticed the flowers. Picking them up, she took them inside, placing them on the kitchen counter, she turned around to ask Karl if he recognised the person at the door. Karl took her hand, and smiled, shrugging his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. Sara was still facing the kitchen counter where she placed the flowers down, Karl was stood behind her - and that was when she noticed the little card sticking from the clear wrapping of the flowers. Karl kept kissing her neck, but she didn't sink into his touch like she normally does. Moving away from him, to retrieve the card, Karl asks her if she's okay. "I'm fine." She smiles. The smile fades as she reads the card. She knows who it is from. Surprisingly, Michael is the only person she had shared that piece of her with. Nobody, not even her best friend Katie, knew how much she detested flowers, and for what reason - she had only shared that with one person. And she wasn't even sure why she did that, it wasn't like they knew each other well at the time - or now.

Karl noticed how the card made her smile fade, how her whole mood changed. Upon her face was the exact same hurt expression, her features wore the first night they met. Karl approached her slowly, he could sense this person meant something to her. "Honey, are you okay?" Slowly, she nodded her head, but anyone could see she was far from okay. Her eye's were wide with shock, her movements were eerily slow, and she was very unresponsive. Snaking his arms around her waist, he whispered in her ear softly, "No, your not. Do you want to talk about it?". She shook her head, "No, thank you. But I... Uh... Would you mind..." She looked towards the door, unsure whether he would take it the wrong way. He followed her eyes, and understood her, he kissed her cheek, "Of course, I have some errands to run anyway. Call me, if you need anything, anything at all. Okay?" He said to her softly, and in such a caring tone. Her pecked her cheek, grabbed his keys and phone from the fridge, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Sara walked over to her couch, and sat down, sinking onto the thick padded surface. Opening the card she read it again, and again, and again. She couldn't even begin to describe what she was feeling if anyone asked. She was happy; Michael was okay, he wanted to be back in her life, he loved her. She was angry; All her feelings of being left behind rushed back to her, of being ignored and of Michael not getting in touch with her - not once, in the whole three years he was on the run. She felt utterly numb. She wanted Michael. Her feelings she had hid away, ignored, neglected for so long, popped back onto her surface, and refused to be pushed away again. And last of all - that she could think of at the moment, was that she was so frustrated; she loved Michael, she knew that, and if he came back to her life before Karl she probably wouldn't have had to think twice about leaping into his arms - any anger towards him would dissipate at the mere happiness of having him in her life again. But she couldn't do that, because she had Karl. So the anger she felt towards Michael stayed, and it was coupled with the frustration that she couldn't be with him.

She began to think about Michael after all these thoughts and emotions coursed through her body. How was he feeling? Did he know she was with someone else? Maybe that's why he left, without seeing her? Was he upset? How was he dealing with it? Where was he now? She had so many questions. Again.

She decided then, that yes - she was with Karl, but, she still needed to see him. Him, being Michael. She went into her bathroom, and straightened herself out, her hair was down and in her loose red curls. She had a green thin cotton jumper on, much like the one she wore when she went to see Michaels psychiatrist. The top was paired with a pair of tight fitting jeans, that Karl loved on her. Karl. Why? Why did he have to be so good to her? So lovely, caring, understanding? If he was another one of her junkie boyfriends, she could easily rid herself of them, and then maybe start something between her and Michael. But no, she had to be seeing Karl, and he had to be a great guy. Probably the most decent guy she had ever dated. But she wasn't in love with him - she loved him, but it wasn't the strong intimate, needy love she felt when she was with Michael.

She couldn't hurt Karl. She scolded herself for even thinking - even if it was only for a second - of finishing with Karl to start something up with Michael. What kind of a person would she be to do that to a person? Especially someone she loved.

She stopped questioning herself, and arguing, and contemplating every angle of what she felt. Grabbing her handbag, and checking its contents, she left her apartment.

Once outside she didn't know where to start. She left her house, having made the decision to at least speak to Michael - but not having thought really about how to find him. She decided she would take a walk to Veronica's work, she would know where he is, or at least have a number to get hold of him. She had only met Veronica a few times, most of those times were just in passing on the streets, and that one time she went to see her and Nick about Lincolns case - as they were his attorneys.

Heading into the main building, she walked straight up to the main desk, and ask for a Veronica. But apparently there were a lot of Veronica's working for this company, as the woman gave her a strange look, and asked, "Veronica...?" Sara had to think for a few moments, she knew it, she had read Lincolns case file billions of times - trying to decide for herself if he was innocent, and Veronica's name was printed on almost every page. "Donavon" She said at last. "Veronica Donavon" The lady smiled, and nodded in understanding, "Ah, yes, Veronica. She's upstairs, in room 216, I'll just give her a quick call letting her know your on your way up" Sara thanked the woman, and took the elevator up to the second floor. Looking for a room number 216, she couldn't seem to find it. Upon noticing all the doors were numbered with only 2 digits, not three, she realised the two must stand for the second floor. At this sudden realisation she knocked on door numbered sixteen, and heard a quiet voice on the other end, "Come in".

Sara walked in, and heard a quiet gasp from the dark haired woman from behind the desk. She smiled, and stood up, to greet the redhead. "Sara, what brings you here?" She asked politely.

Now was the fun part. "Uhm... Well I got some flowers this morning, and I'm positive they're from - "

"You want to know where Michael is?" Veronica interrupted. Sara looked shocked, but quickly adapted, nodding, that yes, she did want to know where he is.

"Sorry Sara, but the last he told us, was that he was off to see you" He actually said he was off to finally rendezvous with 'the one'. But Veronica thought it best to keep that bit herself. Michael had been a bit tipsy when he said that the other night anyhow.

Sara sighed. "Alright..." She looked up at Veronica, "Do you think he would mind you giving me his number?" She asked her.

Veronica shook her head, "Uh no..." She said, dragging out the 'o' sound as she searched for a post it note. Scribbling down his number she handed it to Sara. Veronica really wanted to know what had happened between the two, but knew it wasn't her place to ask. Sara turned to leave, "Thanks" She said, but she didn't smile, she had had enough of fake smiles for today. Veronica however, did smile "Your welcome". Veronica remembered Lincoln last night, moaning at Michael to remember to say 'Hey' to the 'Doc' for him. But Michael had whined countless times, that he was not going to be mentioning his brothers well wishes as soon as he met up with Sara, and if he didn't mention it as soon as he saw her, he'd forget anyway. So basically he said no. "Linc say's 'hey Doc'" She said with a grin as Sara was leaving. This brought a small smile to Sara's face. Lincoln was a great guy, and she understood why Michael had to do what he did.

Sara left Veronica's office, and as soon as she got outside the cold hit her a lot harder than it did the first time she stepped out. She decided on a quick coffee, at the cafe literally across the street - and she would call Michael from in there. Ordering a hot cappuccino, she sat at a table in the far corner, with the most privacy. Taking out her cell phone, she waits for her cappuccino to arrive; she doesn't want any interruptions.

-----------------------------------------

Michael had been wondering around all day, he didn't know what to do with himself. Unless you have had your heart broken before, you can't possibly imagine how much it hurts. How are you supposed to handle the fact that the person you think, wait, that you know your supposed to be with for the rest of your life, that you love more than your own life, that you would do literally anything for - doesn't want to be with you, or is with someone else. Michael prefers to think of it as she doesn't want to be with him, it's surprisingly easier to handle this way. He cannot handle the thought of another guy caressing _his_ Sara, touching _his_ Sara the way he knows she likes to be touched, even holding her and comforting her when she's down. He should be the one that is their for her like that. He should just be there for her, full stop.

But, he always has this tiny inkling of a feeling, that maybe, she just might be, better off with this other guy. This guy is probably better than he is. He's probably more stable, has a good job - Michael could have a good one soon, the court's have dropped any charges against him, so he should be as employable as the next guy, and he definitely has the qualifications. The guy probably doesn't have a past that he's now ashamed of. And, he probably doesn't have any emotional baggage to load Sara with. So all in all, Michael feels that maybe, for Sara's sake, this guy is better for her. As long as he treats her with respect, and the love she deserves.

After Michael pondered all of these thoughts, he decided he would check this guy out, and if he is good enough for Sara, then he would leave her be. He would try and move on - although he knows it's a pointless act. Because it's an obvious fact that Michael Scoffield is head over heels for Sara Tancredi and he will _never _get over her.

-------------------------------------

AN: Okay, not really much Sara/Michael interaction in that chapter, but give it time. I promise, just bear with me. Anyway, This is probably my first long fic, that I actually seem to be sticking to, so I think I deserve a pat on the back ;) Or ya know, some reviews, they work too (Hint Hint) :) Thanks again for reading! I appreciate it! And the reviews, they let me know I have readers, and as long as have readers - you'll get your chapters. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I know I uploaded this chapter yesterday, but I read through the chapter on my pc, and I uploaded it with loads of spelling and grammar mistakes... Don't kill me please... But I've corrected it now... :) Hopefully there aren't any mistakes now, I had to get it up fast for my lovely reviewers! ;)

Michael sat in a coffee shop, not far from the town centre. He'd decided to have a very strong coffee, and then he would go see Veronica. She would know how to find out who Sara was with, and find out if he was a good guy, without the couple even knowing; he was snooping around in their lives.. He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, but chose to ignore it. It was probably only Lincoln, calling to see if he was with Sara, asking if he had 'got any' yet. Michael really couldn't be bothered explaining to his brother right now. He was feeling depressed, and he wanted to keep his feelings to himself.

His phone came to end of it's quiet ring, and the vibration stopped. Michael sighed, glad his brother had got the message - probably in Lincolns case, he would have the complete opposite to the truth message. But Michael was just relieved he didn't have to deal with him right then. Picking up his coffee, he let the hot brown liquid burn down his throat, it heated his chest on its travel to his stomach, and then his insides warmed.

He set his drink down, leaving a small amount of money on the table with his bill. Walking out of the building he took his phone out, he thought it best to call Veronica first; to make sure she wasn't busy with a client. He'd done that before, he knows it's her work, but he often forgets she's there _to_ work. One time, he walked in sighing, moaning about Lincoln being a pain, and how he didn't understand how she puts up with him. He looked over to see, a amused Veronica, and a confused client staring back at him. Standing up, he smiled and said "...But it looks like you have company, so we'll discuss it later" With that he left her office. Feeling rather embarrassed. She doesn't ever seem to let him forget that.

Veronica answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" She said politely.

"Hey, V" Mike greeted.

"Oh hey, what's up?" She asked, but she had a feeling it was about Sara coming to see her.

"I just wondered if I could come see you later, I need a favour" But apparently it wasn't about that.

"Sure, I'm free now actually... Did uh, did you talk to Sara?" She asked, she couldn't help it, she wanted nothing more than for those two to finally get together and be happy; she knew it was what _they_ both wanted too.

Michaels silence worried Veronica. "Are you okay, Mike?" She asked him, not being able to hide her concern.

"Uh, yeah... sorry. I'm fine, uh - Sara called you?" He asked.

"Yeah, well, she came in, she wanted to find you or something - so you haven't spoke to her yet?"

"No. I'll be over shortly, okay?" He told her. They said their goodbye's and he hung up.

Sara was looking for him, why? Did she know it was him that had been over hers? He thought for a moment, well if she found the flowers - it's most likely she does know its him. Unless she has loads of guys leaving her flowers and saying they love her. Which he hopes isn't the case. He began getting excited at the thought of seeing Sara, his mind shutting down for a moment letting his heart get carried away with the prospect. His mind caught up fast though, and all his earlier depression of not being able to be with her, came rushing back.

If she was seeing someone, why did she need to see him? Stupid question really; They have history, they're still friends - he hopes, and she probably wants answers - yet again. He sighed; Wasn't life so wonderfully complicated? He decided against looking for Sara, she could be anywhere in this huge city. And he didn't have a clue how long ago it actually was she went to see Veronica. Michael didn't know Sara had his number, and was sat just a few blocks away - in another coffee shop - feeling alone.

----------------------------------------------

Sara was just finishing up her cappuccino, and deciding whether or not to try Michael again. She was worried about him, why hadn't he answered? Should she call him again? Or was he avoiding her? Did he even know it was her, or that she was even looking for him? Sighing she picked up her phone. She walked out of the small cafe, and tried his cell phone again - this time she got an answer.

"Hello?" Came his voice, God it has been too long since she heard that voice. She realised now, that she hadn't planned what she was going to say to him. She was in complete shock that she was actually hearing his voice right now. For the past three years, she had to ask herself if he was still alive.

She heard him sigh, "Hello?" He asked again, but this time frustration evident in his voice. Sara gulped, she had to say something. She wanted to casually greet him over the phone, 'Hey, Michael, It's Sara'. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was so nervous, and scared. The nervousness she can understand, it's been three years since she spoke to him, and the last time they had seen each other they had admitted their love for one another. So yeah, she can understand why she feels nervous. But scared? Maybe she was scared, because still, after three whole years, her feelings for him still felt as strong as ever, and she couldn't ruin what she had going for her again, she did that last time for him - and look how that turned out. Unemployed. Overdose. Heartbroken. Alone. Almost abandoned by her family, well her idiotic politician of a father.

Realising Michael was still on the other end, sounding rather pissed, she panicked, and this resulted in her hanging up on him. She sighed, and groan escaped her throat, receiving many unwelcome looks from passers by.

She decided she had better call him back, and explain, then maybe they could get together for a coffee - or maybe not seeing how she had just had one, and unbeknownst to her so had he. But they could at least meet up, they needed to. They needed to talk; they couldn't just pretend that their feelings and past doesn't exist - they both knew that.

So, coming to her conclusion, and gaining a little bit of confidence in the fact that she knew Michael still loved her; she had a quick flash bulb memory of reading his card this morning. She picked her mobile up and began dialling his number, using the piece of paper Veronica had wrote the number on. But before she had a chance to press the little green button, her phone rang. Typical.

--------------------------------------

Michael sighed, and thought to himself about how immature kids could be. He used to get prank calls all the time, and they use to do his head in then too. Back then he used to let them get away with it, but he remembered all the times it really use to stress him out, and he just let them get away with it. But not this time. This was not a good day to be messing with Michael Scoffield. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and looked on his incoming calls, dialling his last received call.

The phone rang for a few seconds, but the person on the other end picked relatively fast.

"Hello?" The voice asked. It was a woman, he knew that.

"Hello." He said bluntly. "I just received a call from you, and if your - "

But the voice cut him off their. At first the voice just stuttered, so he left the person to gather their collected thoughts and bring them out in the open. "Michael?". She eventually asked. And he chastised himself for not recognising her voice sooner.

He didn't know what to say. He was shocked, and surprised, but he welcomed the feeling. "Uh... Sara. I... Uh..." He stuttered. "I'm sorry. I thought you was a prank caller..." He tailed off, embarrassed by his mistake.

Sara, just lightly giggled on the other end. He missed so much about that woman. "It's fine." And he could hear the smile in her voice. He waited for her to continue, it was her that called him - well, the first time anyway. "I was just wondering if, er... If you maybe wanted to meet up, and talk?" She asked him slightly hesitantly.

Michael's heart began to beat faster, and he felt butterflies fluttering madly in his stomach. A part of him wanted to decline the offer; He couldn't have Sara like he wanted, and being 'just friends' would be torture, a constant reminder of what he could never have. But on the other hand, they really did have to talk, he couldn't be that immature to just walk away from all of this because she was seeing someone else. He had to try.

"Michael?" She asked him. "Are you okay?" She asked. Michael realised she must be referring to his sudden session of zoning out.

He grinned. "Yeah. I'm fine." He went silent again, and she stayed quiet on the other end. Michael suddenly realised he hadn't even answered her yet. "Oh, yeah, I'd like to meet up - I think, we, er... need to talk?" He asked rather than stated.

"Yeah, I think we do." Silence again. Wow, this awkwardness sure was fun.

"So, where shall we meet?" He decided on asking.

"Well I'm out now, just at a coffee shop, so I don't know where you want to go once we meet up; I don't really fancy another coffee" She explained.

Michael nodded in understanding, but realised she obviously can't see him. "Oh, your out? Where are you?" He asked.

Sara seemed quite confused by his question, as all that answered him, was yet again more silence. "I just mean because I'm out too, I just had a coffee at..." He looked up at the cafe. It's surprising how much you can forget when you've been away. "Francis'" He told her.

"Oh, your not far from me, I'll just come meet you. Wait for me there?" She asked him.

"Okay, don't you want me to come meet you?" He asked her.

"Nah, It'll be easier if I just come straight to you. I won't be too long." She explained again. "So, I'll see you in a bit"

They both said their goodbyes, and Michael stood their waiting. He didn't have a clue what to do; he was going to see Sara in a few minutes. In the few minutes he had to wait for Sara to get to him, he thought of a few place they could go to chat, the coffee shop was too cliche anyway. The could go to the park; maybe have a stroll along the beach; they could even go back to one of their apartments for a chat, but he decided not to bring that one up.

-----------------------------------------

Sara was walking down the street, from where she was at the cafe - she was literally just across the street from Michael. She spotted him standing outside, but he didn't see her, so she slowed her pace; she was getting nervous again. Eventually it was inevitable - unless she turned and ran in the other direction - not to make contact with Michael. She was less than a metre away from him, and he was facing the other way. She reached her hand out to touch his arm, and turn him around to her. No. No physical contact between us, she told her self. So, she simply settled on saying his name softly.

"Michael"

-----------------------------------------

Michael spun around at this, a grin etched onto his features. It had been too long since he had seen her; they couldn't help but stare at each other. Michael was taking in her appearance, she looked exactly the same, but so different at the same time. Her hair was more naturally red, and wavy than last time - it was gorgeous. Her skin glowed, she must be so happy now. He sighed at this finding, she was happy, and she didn't need him to be happy. As these thoughts ran through his head, he scolded himself for being so selfish, and wanting to be the one to make her happy. 'As long as she is happy' He told himself. He stopped thinking, he shut his brain off, and he just let himself live in the moment, here with Sara. He could deal with the pain later, but right now, he just wanted to bask.

He smiled at her, pulling her out of her reverie too. Without even thinking he pulled her in for a hug; they were after all friends, friends who hadn't seen each other for a long time. At first Sara was tense in his arms, and he thought maybe her feelings towards him had changed alot whilst he had been away. So he began to pull away, but as soon as he began, he felt her melt into him, and ever so slightly pull him back. For those few moments, they both sighed with contentment.

AN: I know they have only just met up, and you all probably want more MiSa, but I thought that was a nice place to stop, and you don't want it to be too long. But I will hopefully have the next chapter up by Thursday, maybe earlier if I get my ass into gear... LOL. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. And again please review.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey Guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. And I'd like to say, this is one is for my seemingly most biggest fan! So here ya go Michelle. :) Enjoy!

Michael inhaled Sara's scent almost unnoticeably, but Sara felt it. Even though she didn't let on that she did. She felt tears almost forming in her eyes, and felt like your typical woman, getting all emotional over an old lovers return. She took a deep breath, and pulled away; the hug lasted a lot longer than necessary anyway, so, reluctantly she pulled back, followed by an even more reluctant Michael.

"So, Where shall we go?" He asked her.

She looked up at him, straight into his gorgeous big blue orbs. "Well, we could go for a walk along the beach?" She suggested.

Michael smiled. "Just what I was thinking" Michael was wondering whether to ask about taking cars there, but then thought maybe she wouldn't even want to share a car, and they may drive separate. But whilst in the middle of his little chain of thought, she interrupted him, with an answer to his unspoken question.

"I was thinking, we should take my car there. Unless you wanted to go separate..." She said to him. Michael wondered why she was so unsure of herself around him. Was it because she was worried he didn't still feel strongly for her? Or did she know, but was afraid, because she didn't feel the same anymore? Maybe she did feel the same way, but was worried, and scared because she couldn't act on her feelings? Ugh, Michael hated this, since when did he have all the questions? He was supposed to have all the answers.

"No, I'd prefer to go together." He told her. Worrying he was too forward, he began stuttering, and rambling.

Silently Sara began in the direction of her car, and she lightly put her hand on Michaels arm, to stop his little rambling. She pulled him along with her, only as a friendly gesture, or so she tried to make it seem. Sara didn't realise she was still gently holding Michaels arm, and pulling him along with her.

"Uh, Sara, I can walk by myself ya know" He said playfully, trying to lighten the tension that was still present.

Sara turned to look at him, and at first she didn't realise what he was getting at, but when she did, her eyes widened, and a light blush crept up her cheeks. "I'm sorry..."

Michael frowned, "Sara, It's okay. I didn't mind." Sara, just ignored his comment, and carried on towards her car. Michael jogged to catch up with her, "Are you okay?" He asked her. The first personal question asked between the two since they first met up.

Sara looked at him, she gulped down all the saliva formed in her mouth, "I'm fine" She told him. Michael knew she wasn't, she was hiding inside, letting it build up. But he'd ask her about it on the beach, when they could properly sit and talk. So, he just nodded, and accepted her answer, and Sara seemed to sigh with relief.

Sara began routing through her bag for her car keys, and she pulled out a tiny set of key chains, with the keys attached. Opening her car, she looked at Michael, forcing a small smile, and climbed in.

"Which beach do you want to go?" She asked him.

Michael suddenly changed his mind about waiting until the beach, and jumped straight in with what was on his mind. "I don't mind. Look Sara, are you okay? I can see your not, and if you don't want to share it with me then fine, but if you don't want to share with me how your feeling, I'm sure as hell not going to express how I feel. Not if it's all for nothing. I just, I need..." He sighed. Getting frustrated with how his words were not flowing as they should. He looked at Sara, who looked shocked and slightly hurt and his sudden outburst. "I'm so sorry." He put his head in his hands. "I thought I'd be able to deal with all of this better, but I'm finding it difficult." He explained to her.

At first she didn't know what to say, but she knew he wanted to some answers, and he wanted to know what was on her mind. So she decided to tell him just that. She nodded. "I uh... When you left, I did wait." She told him. It was a start.

Now it was Michael's turn to be slightly surprised. "What?" He asked. He definitely hadn't expected that.

"You asked me to wait for you, and I said I couldn't. But after -" She closed her eyes, to try and block the escape, the tears that threatened to fall from, but she quickly collected her composure. "That night" She gulped, "I waited."

Michael felt his own tears forming. Before they actually met up, he knew it was going to be emotional, but thinking about how it was going to feel, and actually feeling it were obviously totally different. "I... Uh, I had no idea" He didn't know what else to say, Michael Scoffield was at a loss for words.

She closed her eyes again, taking in another deep breath she continued. "I waited for you, for a year, a whole year Michael. And in that time I didn't get a letter, a phone call, nothing. And I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty, or make it your fault. I just wanted you to know that I did wait for you, I wanted to be with you" She paused. "But after a year, I didn't even know if you were still alive, or if you were off living life in another country - ever planning to return. And I needed to be loved again, Michael, I was alone when you left." She explained further.

Michaels heart broke. He felt it tear apart. He was so grateful to Sara for sharing that with him, and not closing up, but the way she spoke about them, like they were past tense, and nothing more. 'I _wanted_ to be with you'. He realised she really must have moved on from him. He saw that she was going to continue, but he stopped her. "Its okay, you don't have to go on" It was hard on them both.

Sara nodded at Michael, and started the car, forcing a smile through her now stressed features she asked, "So, which beach?" Pulling out of the car park, Sara looked at Michael, awaiting his reply.

Michael figured she wanted him to make this simple decision, so instead of brushing her off with an 'I don't know' again. He told her where he wanted to go.

"Okay..." She said. Wondering if he cared to explain his choice.

"Mom used to take me and Linc there all the time, before she passed, I haven't been there for years"

"Oh" She whispered. The drive was filled with chat, and the tension seemed to have drifted. The entire talk all the way there, was basically Michael giving quite a detailed account of how, he, Veronica, and Linc, all managed to get Lincoln exonerated, and all charges released, and even bring the entire conspiracy to the table, and let the courts deal with it.

Pulling up into the car park of the beach, Sara asked Michael if they'd need towels, or if they were just going to stroll for a few hours. He declined the offer of towels, neither really wanted to lug them around, and they didn't really plan on sitting down. "Come on then" She smiled, a little more at ease again.

They began their stroll down the several flights of concrete stairs, leading to the bottom of a sandy beach.

"Did you think about me? While you were away?" Sara asked, finally. Michael was shocked by the intimacy of the question, but glad that she wasn't neglecting the 'them' side of this entire situation.

Michael nodded at her. "Everyday. I wanted to contact you, you do know that, don't you?" He asked her, but didn't give her chance to respond. "I thought about calling you everyday, and a few times I dialled your number, but I could never bring myself to ring you." He looked straight at her. "The conspiracy was pretty big at this point, and literally everyone was against us. They were taking any chances they could to bring us out in the open, hurt the ones we love, you name. I couldn't do that, for your own good." He explained.

She nodded, she should have expected that from Michael, putting other peoples feelings before his own, apart from the fact that because of this her feelings got neglected too, not just his. But she ignored this, she knows how important Lincoln is to Michael. And she's never met a kinder, more genuine guy than Michael.

"I do understand that, now. But, it doesn't stop how much it hurt, how numb I felt" She looked at him, slowed her pace - so they both came to a halt, and stared right into his blue hypnotising eyes. Looking away, she continued "I still feel like that now, I just tried to block it all out. And soon the pain seemed to sort of... cease?" She looked up at him again, her tone unsure of her choice of words.

He nodded. "I really am sorry, for everything" he told her again.

"I know" She smiled at him, probably the first real affectionate smile she had gave him since they had met up, an hour or so ago.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes and Sara took a little turn down a small path. She lead Michael to a small secluded area, there was a small patch of grass with a bench and table in the centre, and just a few metres from there was lots of sand, the entire area was closed off by many trees, and Michael was pretty sure he would never have known it was here - if it weren't for Sara leading him down the small path.

She sat down on the warm sand - which usually would have been very hot this time of year, but because it was a shaded area, was simply warm. Sara glanced at Michael, and shot him a quick smile. He looked down at her, and then knelt down, before going into a sitting position. Sara let out a small breathy laugh.

Michael smirked at her. "What?"

"Nothing" She smiled, but he continued to stare at her, not accepting her answer, giving in she explained. "Well, it's just, I've waited for you to come back for so long, and I've always had so many questions, and things I've thought of that I'd really like to talk about with you, that I felt I needed to know. But right now, I feel so happy, it's like the questions don't matter anymore." She told him, with the smile still upon her features.

He slowly nodded his head, a grin upon his face too. "Okay..." He thought that was probably a good thing; the fact that she was happy, when she was with him. He needed to know that. He didn't find it quite as funny as Sara did, but she was happy, so he was happy. He laughed at himself inside, for being so cliche - If Lincoln knew the thoughts that went through his younger brothers head, he would have the time of his life taking the mick out of him.

He wanted to bring up her boyfriend, or whoever it was, and discuss it. Discuss where they could head, what they were going to do about 'them'. But she was so happy and content right now, he didn't want to spoil the moment just yet. It could wait, at least until they had left the beach - But wasn't that the reason why they came here? He didn't care at that moment though, she was happy right now, he had caused her enough heartache and trouble in the past, so right now, it was going to be put off.

Sara laid back against the sand. "How's Lincoln and LJ?" She asked him.

He smiled, "Their fine, Linc has a new job now and he's seeing Veronica again - they're so happy right now" He smiled at the thought of them both; those two really were meant for each other, they were total opposites, and yet so perfect for each other. He guesses maybe opposites really do attract. "LJ is back in college, and doing really well, he's actually studying engineering" He laughed.

"Really?" She grinned at him, "Following in his uncles footsteps?"

"Yeah, something like that"

Sara and Michael continued to look at each other, Michael noticed her expression change from that of happiness to very thoughtful, and he could see she wanted to say something.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Michael took her hand in his, and her heart began to beat really fast, a lot faster than was normal - if she had heard it beat this fast on one of her patients she would think something was entirely wrong, but this felt too right. She felt butterflies forming in her stomach. "Don't be afraid to say anything to me, Sara. Say whatever you have on your mind" He told her, softly.

She looked towards her hand, still held in his, he followed her eyes to their hands, but made no move to give her hand back, and she made no move to take it back.

"I was just going to say, that... Well, I didn't want to ruin how content we both are, by talking about such emotional stuff right now." She began to ramble.

Michael laughed at her, and she giggled at her rambling.

"I just wanted you to know, that I missed you."

----------------------------------------------------

AN: So, what did ya think? Any good? Or totally boring? I'm slowly running out of ideas, I have a few, but any that you could give me would be really appreciated. Please review:)


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey thanks again for all your lovely reviews! Enjoy this chapter. And I'd just like to say thanks to Misa4Ever for betaing this for me:)

Michaels heart ached for her at that moment. He loved her so much, and he was beginning to gain confidence in the fact that some of her feelings towards him must still be present, and unchanged. "I missed you too" He smiled. Sara grinned at him, an affectionate grin - she knew he missed her, but she needed to hear him say it.

Michael looked at Sara again, this time properly, he really took in her appearance - he tried to do it when he first saw her outside the coffee shop, but it didn't really sink in, he just wanted to hold her. He smiled. Sara noticed this.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked with yet another smile etched on her face.

Michael shook his head. He wasn't planning on telling her. She asked him again, but he shook his head again, enjoying this little game they were playing.

"Okay, now I really want to know" She whined. Michael still carried on shaking his head, throughout her entire moan. "And it's your fault, I wouldn't have wanted to know so much if -" He still shook his head. She stopped herself from finishing that sentence as an idea popped in her head. She grinned sheepishly, and quickly crawled over to him.

Sitting on top of his body, that was still sprawled out on the sand, she pushed his body down, until he was laying flat on the sand. She put pressure on his arms, so he didn't have any control; she had it all. She grinned. "You are going to tell me what you just thought, Scoffield." She told him sternly, but so playfully. He loved every minute of it.

Having only seen her in the infirmary, he had never really got to know all of Sara, her playfully side. And in the time before he left, they didn't really get to know each other, it was more a time of need, of want. So he relished in this new found part of Sara.

"Or what? What exactly, can you do to me?" He asked, smirk upon his face.

'Wouldn't you like to know' was Sara's first response, but she thought it best to keep that to herself. Many, very naughty, and possibly crude images flew through Sara's dirty little mind. Michael continued to stare at her, daring her to do something. But all she did was blush, letting an embarrassed giggle escape, she climbed off of him.

Michael sat up, feeling quite aroused by that little moment they just had. He cleared his throat. He wasn't going to ask her about what she just did, he could see it in her eyes, that she wanted him. He got butterflies at this prospect. Sara sat next to him, playing with her hair, twiddling her thumbs, anything to keep her mind occupied; so she didn't have to think about the possibilities of what could have arose from her previous actions.

It was very hot at this time, being around two in the afternoon, it was to be expected. They were in the shade, and still Michael was slightly sweating, he sighed from the heat. Sara looked at him. Michael decided he really fancied a swim, to cool him down, to keep him and Sara occupied - to simply be with Sara.

"Do ya wanna go for a swim?" He asked her.

She frowned at him, looking down at her clothes. Silently telling him, 'No, does it look like I can go for a swim'. He laughed under his breath at her.

"Too good to get your clothes wet?" He asked her. She looked to Michael as if she was considering his proposal, taking advantage of this, he took her hand, and pulled her up. "Come on." He smiled.

Sara skipped down to the sea, humming quietly under breath. Michael was surprised how happy she was, a few hours ago he would never expected her to be skipping and singing along the beach with him. "Last one in has to buy the other one dinner" She sang like a child, hyped up on sugar.

Michael laughed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot today, he wouldn't have thought it this morning. Sara was a few metres ahead of Michael now, still skipping away, "You're gonna have to buy me dinner ya know" She told him, as she turned around to see how far away he was. Michael took this time to quickly sprint past her. By the time Sara had turned to see where he was, and notice what he was doing, he was already ahead, throwing his trainers off and testing the water with his full-toed foot.

Sara opened her mouth, to pout, and Michael looked up at her, shouting over "Looks like your buying me dinner"

Sara jogged down to the sea, and ran straight in past Michael, until she was in up past her waist. Michael wadded in after her, but the water was a little under his waist, being taller than Sara. Sara splashed Michael, and he tasted the salt in his mouth, spitting the taste from his mouth, he splashed her back. "What was that for?" He asked her.

"It's the beach, you have to get wet." She simply told him, in her playful tone again.

Michael looked at his bottom half, totally covered by the sea. "Uh huh, So what do we call this?" He smiled with raised eye brows.

Sara laughed so hard at his expression. She loved this man. They stayed in the sea for at least an hour, playing together, splashing and swimming. At one point they had a session of who is the strongest. Hmm, I wonder.

Sara had just told Michael she went out a few nights ago, to a night club, with Katie. And Michael warned her that she better have been careful.

"I can take care of myself" She told him, and she felt the space between them slowly seep from happiness and playfulness, to seriousness. And she didn't like it, she didn't want it to end yet. "I could easily take on you." She told him, nodding her head, in agreement with herself.

Michael laughed at her, "I can imagine it now..." He joked. Sara glared at him, playfully. Michael laughed at her again.

"Stop laughing at me" She whined with another smirk on her face. But he just continued. "Fine" She said with a tilt of the head. And with that, she ran up to him, and his body fell back against the water, with hers on top of his. Hence the start of a wrestling match. Not surprisingly, Michael won, but Sara was fairly competitive, and she put up a pretty good fight. "Not bad, for a -" Before he could finish his sentence, she splashed him, for the billionth time that afternoon. Michael took a deep breath, and gave her his perfected fake glare. "I win" She stated, as she ran out of the sea, before he could wrestle her back down, and resume his position as champion.

Michael followed Sara out of the sea, and they were both drenched, which was obviously to be expected after being in the water. The afternoon air was cooling, and Sara was beginning to get cold. He looked at her, and told her to hang on a sec. With that, he ran off. Sara watched him run off to where they were previously hidden behind the trees, and wondered what he was doing. But before she could ponder on it too long, he was back behind her, wrapping his jacket around her. She blushed at his simple act of kindness. "Thank you" She whispered. Michael still stood behind her, leant in and hugged her from behind.

"Your welcome" He said softly.

Getting caught up in the moment, Sara leaned her head back against him, melting into his embrace. Michael suddenly thought of her boyfriend, and felt a pang of guilt, and jealousy. He felt guilty, he had been out with someone else's girlfriend all day, flirting, sparks flying, and enjoying every minute of it. And he felt jealousy, of course, because he loved this woman, and he couldn't have her; she would be going home, to her boyfriend. Michael pulled away, Sara sighed, opening her eyes.

"Do you want to come back to my place for a shower, and then we can order something in?" She asked him. He looked surprised. "What?"

He thought she was going to be going home to whatever-his-name-was, but he didn't want to bring him up. But he knew he couldn't keep putting it off - but just a little bit longer. He shook his head, "Nothing, doesn't matter..." He said, she continued to look at him, and he realised why, "Oh right" He laughed a little, "Yeah, that'd be nice, if it's alright" He replied to her earlier question.

She smiled at him, "Of course it's alright, plus, I owe you dinner" She grinned at him.

---------------------------------------------------

Entering Sara's apartment felt quite strange to Michael, having been here just this morning. 'No, don't think about that' He told himself.

"You can have a shower first first shower, if you like." She told him, "Guests first an all"

He shook his head at her, "No, it's fine, really." He told her. She looked like she was freezing, in her sodden wet clothing. "Plus, your gonna get a cold."

Sara rolled her eyes, "I'm a doctor..." She said sarcastically.

Michael raised his eyebrows, "Really?" He laughed.

Rolling her eyes again, she walked past him, "Funny, really funny Mike" Mike, she had never called him Mike before, it was always 'Michael', every now and again 'Scoffield', and a few times at the beginning of their relationship - their doctor-patient relationship, it was 'Mr. Scoffield'. But Mike, he liked the sound of it, when she said it.

She grabbed him a clean fluffy towel from the airing cupboard, and handed it to Michael. "Here ya go" She pointed to her bathroom, "Now, go shower". Michael took her hand, and for a minute Sara thought he was going to ask her to shower with him. And she wasn't sure whether she could have said 'no'. But he didn't. He laid the towel over the rail in the bathroom, and started the shower. "Now, you get the first shower" Sara watched his every movement, fascinated by him. After he checked the shower was hot enough, he smiled and left.

--------------------------------------------------------

Michael was waiting in the living room, flicking through the TV channels when she got out of the shower. She toddled into the living room, still wrapped in a towel, having just jumped fresh out of the shower. It seemed like a good idea at the time. But when she saw Michael stare at her, and the feelings she got in her stomach, she wasn't so sure. Well she was, it all felt right. But she knew it was wrong; she had Karl. She looked at him, "Uh, the shower is ready, towels in there, use whatever you want." There had been another reason why she came out, she was just trying to remember it. "Oh, yeah, what are you going to wear when you get out?" She thought about offering him some of Karl's clothes that were here. But opted not to, thinking that this probably wasn't the best idea. "I can wash your clothes, and I have a dryer - so it should only take an hour or so for them to be ready for you, you can wear my gorgeous dressing gown whilst you wait for them" She giggled.

Michael thought about how ridiculous he would look in her dressing gown, and thought about just going home for a shower. But, it was quite an intimate offering, him in her clothes, although he would find it much more appealing if she was in his. "Maybe I should just go" He thought out loud. Sara looked shocked, and he could see disappointment flash across her face.

Then her face lit up. She ran in her bedroom, and came out with a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms, and a blue sweater. She handed them to him, "I bought these for my lounging days, they're really big on me, but they're so comfy, so I got them anyway. But they should fit you okay." He smiled at her, he took the clothes form her; he didn't really want to go home, and leave her. "Do you want me to order while you're in there? So it'll be here when you get out?" She asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah", he walked over to the sofa, where his coat lay on the coffee table. He felt in the pocket, and pulled out his wallet. Sara watched him with raised eyebrows. She saw he was about to pull out a few notes, but stopped him, "What are you doing? I owe you dinner." She told him.

He smiled. "No, you dont." He replied. He walked over to her, opened her hand, and slid the notes into it.

"Michael..." She looked at the amount her had given her, far too much for just his food, probably too much for both of theirs.

He watched the confusion rush across her face, as she looked at the money. "I owe _you_ dinner" He told her, with a slight trace of a smile on his face.

More confusion. "What?" She asked him. She scrunched her eyebrows, frowning at him, trying to understand his actions.

Instead of answering her, he was lost in his own train of thought. The first week of his imprisonment played through in his head, and eventually he was watching him and Sara in the infirmary. She was obviously worried about him getting hurt in here, but trying to hide it. He offered to take her to dinner, she silently rejected him. To lunch, again came the silent rejection. Okay, Maybe coffee. She still didn't answer him though. But, he did still promise her dinner.

Sara suddenly remembered what he must have been referring to. She smiled, and nodded her head. "Well technically, you don't really owe me dinner" She told him, with a sly smile. "Because, If I recall correctly, I declined your offer" She told him with a cheeky grin.

Michael hung his head in defeat. He smiled a little, "I'm gonna get in the shower".

Sara stopped him, sensing how he was feeling a little uneasy, she put her hand on the top of his arm and squeezed it lightly. "But, I really, really wanted to say yes" She said to him, with a small smile.

The mood now slowly lightened, he smiled back at her, and gave her a wink. "Oh, I know" She giggled, and gave him a small push into the bathroom.

Michael went into the bathroom and had a long hot shower. Sara, was in the kitchen, having ordered the Chinese ten minutes ago, she was now impatiently waiting on Michaels return. She had this strange feeling inside, she felt warm inside, and a slight tingly sensation. And she hadn't felt that in so long. She wanted to just live in the moment, be spontaneous, and go climb in that shower with him - right now.

Finally he emerged from the bathroom, this time teasing her. He was only wrapped in a towel, "Sorry, I... Uh, I forgot my clothes" He said as he walked over to the sofa, where he left them on the coffee table.

Sara nodded, trying to focus. "Chinese will be here in a few minutes"

He looked at her, and nodded, "Be right back." He said, as he went back into the bathroom.

He came out five minutes later. The Chinese had come and Sara had set it all out in front of the TV. Michael breathed in her scent as she swayed past him, grabbing a blanket from behind him. She then walked past him, setting the blanket over the couch and got comfortable in the middle. Michael watched her, debating whether to go sit on the chair opposite, or snuggle up next to her.

"Ya gonna come eat this, or ya gonna make me eat it all?" She asked him.

He smiled, and climbed on the sofa next to her, but not too close. They both dug into their Chinese food and cleared their plates within five, maybe ten minutes. They were starving. Sara took the plates, and set them on the coffee table, and pressed play on the remote. "I picked out a movie" She told him.

"Let me guess, it's a girly romance?" He asked.

She smiled at him, "Well, do us girls watch anything else?" She laughed, thinking for a moment, she answered her own questions, "Actually, I love all sorts of movies... I even love The Matrix" She told him, quite proud of herself.

"So what are we watching now?" He asked. Well, he could tell it was a girly movie from the credits, and music.

"My all time favourite" She picked up the DVD case, "Just Like Heaven" She told him. The woman in this was a bit like Sara was before she met Michael, and Karl. A doctor, always focused on work, nothing else. Not even a love life.

"Wow, what a night of fun I'm in for..." He joked.

"It's good, I'm sure you'll like it, it's funny too ya know" She told him. Then she moved across the sofa, and leant into him, cuddling up close. She could smell the soap on him. Michael was pretty sure he was going to like it, now anyway.

The film was still playing, not even half way through, and Sara was asleep against Michael, who was also asleep. His head resting on top of hers. They both slept peacfully, in the arms of the one they loved.

AN: So, what did you guys think? Any good? Feel free to tell me by pressing that little button there... Thats the one. :) Thanx for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hope you liked the last chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys for it :). Enjoy this chapter, and feel free to press that little button when you come to the end. ;)

Sara and Michael were still fast asleep; having had a busy day yesterday, they didn't even hear the front door open. Karl walked straight in, and put his keys on the small cabinet by the side of the door. Looking up he noticed his girlfriend sleeping peacefully on the sofa. He smiled to himself, until he noticed that she wasn't sleeping peacefully alone. Karl felt sick, and saddened at the sight, but being such a caring man, he didn't want to jump to any conclusions just yet. He would ring her later, and they could talk about it. Closing his eyes, and holding the bridge of his nose, he sighed. He left a few seconds after that. It wasn't the most suitable idea to just leave your girlfriend in the arms of another, but he didn't want to cause a commotion, Karl wasn't big on making a scene, and he trusted Sara, he knows, or more likely hopes, that she would be faithful to him.

Michael woke up first, and it took him a few moments to realise where he was, remembering the day before a smile formed on his lips. Looking down at Sara, he automatically kissed her forehead, and after he head done it, he was shocked by his own actions. But observing Sara whilst he did it, he realised, she liked it; she gave a small content sigh as his lips touched her skin. Michael really needed the bathroom, but was so content in his position, and really didn't want to wake Sara from her slumber. So he patiently waited, but after thirty minutes which seemed like forever, he decided he couldn't wait any longer. Slowly, getting up, and gently moving Sara off of his body, he stood up, and carefully laid her back down.

Sara woke up just a minute after Michael got up. She looked around, and noticed no sign of Michael, or any evidence that he was even there. Sighing to herself, she wondered if it was just a dream. But she knew it wasn't, she remembered yesterday vividly. Her heart felt like it was aching, knowing he just got up and left her, without even saying goodbye, She heard the chain flush, and she felt a glimmer of hope, maybe he hadn't left. And then, Michael emerged from the bathroom. She scolded herself for doubting him, he wouldn't have been so thoughtless. He was Michael.

"Hey, your awake" He smiled.

Sara suddenly got deja vu as memories of their night together before he went on the run flashed through her head. He said the exact same thing to her that morning, right before he left her. Michael noted the thoughtfulness, and the shaded expression now upon her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

Slowly she nodded her head. "Yeah, uh - deja vu" She explained, accompanied by a forced smile.

"Yeah?" He asked, wanting her to continue.

She shook her head, "Nah, it's nothing, don't worry about it" She told him.

He nodded, in understanding. "Okay... So, I know it's first thing in the morning, but I'm sort of wanting to talk about what were going to do"

Sara looked at him, and thought for a second before replying, "About 'us'?"

He nodded. "I know we were supposed to talk about it yesterday, but I didn't want to bring it up. It was nice, just being happy" He told her, "Without having to worry about the future"

She nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Michael went and sat next to her on the couch, and she sat up, moving over to the other side, to give him some room. He wanted to bring up Karl, but then thought about putting it off again. But he knew he couldn't keep doing that. He looked at her, with a really soft caring expression. He decided to take a different approach to the Karl situation. "Okay, well, I'll go first." Sara nodded for him to continue. "Do you want there to be an 'us'?" He asked her.

She stared at him, wanting desperately to say yes, and kiss him; her body was yearning for him. She didn't answer him at first, she was still in thought about how to approach his question. Michael took her silence the wrong way. "Uh... That's okay. I shouldn't have expected you to, not after all - "

Sara shook her head, and put her hand over his comfortingly, "I do... It's just, I don't know how to go about it. I mean with Karl. Everything is just so much more complicated."

Michael stung inside when she mentioned Karl, and he was sure the hurt flashed across his face, but was unsure as to whether Sara noticed it or not. He nodded at her, "So, you do want there to be an us?" He asked her.

She nodded, and then shook her head, opening her mouth to continue, and explain further. But he stopped her. "I don't need you to explain, for now, that's enough" He forced a smile.

Sara could see the hurt in Michael, she had to tell him how she felt. She knew he needed to hear it. She edged closer to Michael, so that they were mere inches apart, and softly put her hands on his face. Michael stared at her the whole time, awaiting her next movement, wondering where she was heading, what she was thinking of doing. She slowly turned his head to face hers, and their eyes were staring directly into each others. Her heart began to beat faster and at the thought of what she was about to do. Adrenaline rushed through her body. Giving her a recognisable feeling. "Michael..." She whispered. He thought she was going to kiss him, how he wished she would have. She closed her eyes for a moment, preparing herself for what she was about to say. Opening her eye's she wasn't greeted by Michael gorgeous blue orbs, his eyes were closed too. Maybe it would be easier this way. "Michael." She said his name, trying to get his attention. She needed to look straight into him when she said this, he needed to know that she meant it, and she needed him to know it. His eye's popped open, and he looked straight at her. Taking this chance, before she lost her confidence, she said it. "I love you, Michael" She told him.

Michael's heart felt like it literally jumped out of his chest, but in a good way. His eyes widened, he couldn't believe what she had just said to him. He began to open his mouth to say he loved her too, but he knew he shouldn't. This wasn't about their love declarations. Sara just needed him to know this. But it didn't stop him from wanting to say it. He was about to tell her, when his body's want kicked in. He had to kiss her. He couldn't not. He leant in towards her, and as soon as Sara realised what he was about to do, she joined him, slowly coming towards him. She softly put her hands on his face and pulled his face close to hers, their lips couldn't have been a half a centimetre away. She felt his hot breath on her lips, and at last their lips touched.

The kiss was barely a kiss, as soon as their lips touched, Sara's phone rang. Swiftly turning her head to the sound, she got up from the sofa to collect her cell phone, shooting Michael an apologetic glance. Her cell phone was just above the fire place, still in the living room. Looking at the caller ID, she suddenly felt guilty. It was Karl.

"Hey" She said, trying to sound happy he had called.

"Hey sweetheart, I was just calling to ask you to join me for dinner tonight." Karl wanted to talk to her about what he'd witnessed this morning, but he wasn't a coward, there was no way he was doing it over the phone. And he had no hard feelings towards her, not yet anyway. Not until he had found out the story behind it; he trusted her. For all he knew they were just long time friends, nothing wrong with two friends sleeping next to one another, snuggled up like the two were. After all, friends share a love for one another too.

Sara looked towards Michael, she felt a pang in her heart. He knew who it was, you could see the pain in his eyes, the disheartened look on his face. "Yeah sure..." She was about to ask where to meet, and if he was coming to collect her and what not, but he came straight in with all the details.

"Well, I have booked reservations for eight, we'll be dining at 'The Pier Restaurant'" Sara's favourite restaurant. "And I'll stop by at seven thirty to pick you up, is that alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, that's fine." She forced herself to try and sound happy, to sound thankful to her boyfriend, but she was sure she was doing a terrible job.

"Okay. Well I'll see you soon. I love you" He said.

She was praying to God that he wasn't going to say that, but it was useless; since the first time they had both declared their love to one another, it was how every phone call ended between them. She closed her eyes, wishing she wasn't standing right here, just two feet in front of Michael. Sara turned around slightly, so as not to see the pain flash across his face, and quietly whispered into the mouthpiece, "I love you too"

The line went began to buzz, signaling Karl had ended the call. She looked at Michael, he looked heartbroken. She watched his deep intake of breath, figuring that he must of heard declaration of love to Karl despite the fact that she tried to say it quietly. Slowly Michael stood up and he grabbed his jacket.

"I better go..." He said to her.

She shook her head. "No, you dont have to" She watched him, helplessly, she couldn't believe how much pain she saw when she looked at him, and it pained her even more to see he was trying to hide it from her. "I want you to stay" She admitted.

He shook his head. He couldn't stay, not after that. She had just told him she loved him, they had shared the worlds briefest kiss, and then he had to listen to her say the same words to her boyfriend. This couldn't work, not when she was already taken. "No" He forced a smile, it took all of his will power, to make it seem genuine. "I'll see you later" With that he headed for the door.

Sara looked on helplessly, she didn't want him to leave, but what could she do? She had told him she wanted him to stay, she couldn't do anything else. She sighed as the front door opened, she looked at him, silently pleading with him to stay. Michael looked into her eyes for a mere second, "I'm sorry." And then he was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay... So did ya like? Depressing I no... But don't give up. :) Thanks for reading. And pretty please with a cherry on top, review?


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I love them, and I know I haven't personally emailed my thanx back to my reviewers for a while, and for that I apologise. But thanks to all of you! I do appreciate it, and it is you who keep me posting this fic here. 

Sara was in her apartment, cleaning. Something Sara rarely did, but it was her day off, she was bored, and anxious, and missed Michael - she had to keep busy. It had been four days, four whole days, since Michael had left her apartment, heartbroken. And she hadn't seen him since. She would have hoped that having lived without him for three years, she would have been fine for four days. But, obviously no such luck. She missed him so much.

---------------------------------------------

That day hadn't been the most enjoyable of days. After Michael left her, she felt sorry for herself, surprisingly she didn't cry, but she still hurt inside. She moped around nearly all day, and eaten Ben and Jerry's for the majority of it. But, in the early afternoon she realised that Karl could come home any minute and if he saw her moping, and eating lots of Ben and Jerry's - like girls do when they feel sorry for themselves, because love is against them - it would raise a lot of questions, that she really couldn't be bothered dealing with. And the obvious point being, that she was going to dinner with Karl in a few hours and if she was full on ice cream - well that wouldn't look good either. Finally motivating herself, she put the ice cream away, and had a nice long bath. She treated herself, and had scented candles, plenty of bubbles, and lots of bath bombs. Elle magazine was so right, she felt miles better after that.

Her dinner with Karl was eventful. At first it was boring, Karl was being his usual charming self, and generally interested in what was going on with Sara that day. And she, to put it nicely, couldn't have cared less about what he had been up to. The only thing on her mind at the moment was Michael, How had it all come to this? What could she do to make it right?

Karl was babbling on about his day, and suddenly Sara felt guilty. Here she was with this wonderful guy, whom she felt she loved, and who cared for her dearly, who she was sleeping with for gods sake. And she was thinking about another guy. Having thoughts about how to get him back in her life. Even contemplating ending things with her current boyfriend for him. She couldn't have felt worse.

Over dinner Karl noticed this and he decided to bring it up. Of course if there was something on his girlfriends mind, he wanted to know about it, see if he could help.

"Sar, Are you okay?" He asked her, gently leaning over the table, and taking her hand in his. "Talk to me" He gently coaxed.

She sighed. "It doesn't matter" She smiled. "I just have a lot of things on my mind" She explained.

He nodded, if Sara didn't want to share, she wouldn't. He would have to change his tactics.

"This morning, I came over to your place; to see how you were. And you were - "

Sara knew what he was going to say, he must have seen her and Michael asleep on the couch. "It didn't mean anything, he's just a friend, from a long time ago. He came over, we watched a film, and must have fallen asleep" She explained, which was pretty much the truth. Although it had been far more intimate than she made it sound, considering their past.

Karl nodded. He understood. Karl was a very caring man, and for he was too forgiving, understanding, and caring for his own good. The rest of the dinner past with slight talking, and a lot of silence, not awkward - but not pleasant either. At the end of the evening, Sara apologised for her behaviour and gave him a small kiss to the mouth, at her door. Karl smiled, and kissed her back, deepening the kiss, and making it a very passionate one. Sara wanted to pull away, it felt wrong, and she didn't understand why. He was her boyfriend, she was doing absolutely nothing wrong. But she didn't pull away. It would cause too many questions, and it was comforting anyway. Karl slowly opened her door, leading her inside., and began slowly taking her blouse down off her shoulders. He leant in to kiss her neck, and Sara leant out a content sigh at first, and then in response Karl said her name, in a hoarse whisper. Sara tensed at this, and Karl pulled away.

That evening ended with Karl apologising profusely, wondering what he had done, and Sara continuously reminding him it wasn't him, she just wasn't feeling right. She blamed it on something she had eaten, and went to bed. Karl didn't stay the night, he tucked her into bed, and left. At this, she was relieved.

------------------------------------------------

Sara really didn't know what to do, she was in love with a great guy, but she was worried if she got attached to him again, he would leave like before, and that was something she really couldn't deal with again. It would literally kill her. And then she had Karl, she'd been seeing him a year, he was the sweetest guy ever, after Michael of course. Karl cared for her more than she could understand, and he treated her with so much respect. And despite her feelings for Michael, she did feel strongly for Karl. Even if what she felt for Michael was stronger, she couldn't hurt him; she knew how that felt.

She had seen Karl for a few hours yesterday, and everything seemed to be okay between them again. But not normal, not how they were before Michael. She didn't know whether to take this as a good thing, or a bad thing.

-------------------------------------------------

Michael had been feeling sorry for himself, much like Sara had. Except his moping lasted all of three and a half days, not just a few hours. And he wasn't feeling guilt, he was just feeling hurt, pain, and his heart felt so heavy it made him feel sick. But what he didn't know was, Sara felt the exact same thing.

Michael had spent the whole of his three and a half days of moping, doing literally that. He sat in the Burrows-Scoffield house, in his room. Watching TV, and sleeping. Literally, he didn't eat, he didn't bathe, he didn't leave his room - unless necessary; to go to the lavatory.

But after the three and a half days, Lincoln was sick and tired of his brother feeling sorry for himself. It had been long enough, and if Sara had moved on, he had to too. He could not spend his life feeling sorry for himself. It wasn't even something Michael would have normally done, another reason why Lincoln had to get him up and running as Mike again.

"Get up!" Lincoln shouted, on the third and a half day of Mike's moping. Barging into his room, and opening the curtains letting in lots of needed and natural sun light.

Michael reacted to the new sudden light, wincing, and snaking the covers above his head. Lincoln sighed, he grabbed a pillow and whacked Michael a few times over the head. "Mike, you gotta get up, you can't keep doing this to yourself" Lincoln told him. No reply. "Look man, get out, get some fresh air..." Lincoln tried. "At least take a shower, dude, you stink, I mean four days?"

A mumble came from under the covers. "What?" Linc asked.

There was the mumble again. "Three days, twelve hours, and ..." He glanced at his watch, under the covers, "Forty five minutes" He announced.

"Geez Mike" Lincoln sighed, "We gotta get your life back." He stated.

Michael didn't respond. He heard more footsteps, and knew someone else had just walked in. "Michael, this isn't like you, it's so out of character. It's like it's not even you. Get up, get showered, and get some fresh air" Veronica told him, Lincoln smiled and nodded in the back, proud that he was right, in what he told Michael earlier.

A quiet grumble came from underneath the duvet, "No".

So Lincoln began whacking his younger brothers body with a pillow. Veronica laughed a little at the pair, even though the situation was far from funny. "Right, you get out of bed now Scoffield, otherwise, your brother is going to stay here all day, doing just this" Veronica said sternly, her mother side coming out of her. Lincoln gave her a terrified look, as if to say, 'I'm not staying here all day'. Veronica rolled her eyes.

Finally there was movement from under the covers. "Fine" He grumbled as he headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

------------------------------------------------

He finally left the house, after four days of being cooped up in one room 'V' and Linc, had managed to persuade him to go out and get some coffee. He reluctantly agreed, but Vee's coffee had tasted rather foul lately, so it seemed like a good idea at the time. But now - a bit late, but better late than never - his genius brain kicked in. Veronica's coffee had always been delicious, she couldn't make disgusting coffee. He sighed; he fell for their ploy to get him out of the house. Well at least it worked, even he knew he needed to get out. After purchasing his coffee, Michael turned and noticed a beautiful red head in the corner, back to him, drinking coffee. He knew who it was, and was debating whether or not to turn around like he hadn't seen her. He has been a mess these past few days, and he was embarrassed by it. And he knew, if Sara looked at him, she would see right through the facade he put up. Deciding on leaving, he turned around.

However, he only got a few steps towards the door, when he felt a small delicate tap on his shoulder. Taking in a small intake of breath, he slowly turned around, coming face-to-face with a smiling Sara, but could see right through the little front she was putting on. She might be happy, but she definitely wasn't smiling happy, he could see the sadness in her eyes. "Hey..." He said at last.

"Hey." She smiled. She glanced towards him, and towards the door, wondering if he was going to explain why he was leaving without saying, hi, or bye. Or anything.

He understood what she was asking, and was about to say he didn't notice her sitting there, when she interrupted him. "I saw you look over at me" She grinned slightly, pointing at the window near where she had been sitting. He didn't understand why she grinned, but was happy nonetheless. Grinning Sara, was much better than a mad, shouting one.

He smiled, but decided to answer her question truthfully anyway, rather than brush past it. "I uh... Well truthfully, I thought it would be awkward..." He explained, referring to a few days before when they kissed, and she told him she loved him. Oh, and also declared her love to her boyfriend - in front of him. He has a hard time forgetting that part.

"Look Mike..." She looked at him and nodded towards a table, silently asking him to join her, he obliged, and as they were seated she continued. "I'm so sorry about the other day." He didn't say anything, he just waited for her to continue. "I was feeling so emotional having you back after so long, and I meant what I said. I just..."

He nodded, "It's okay." He said, trying not to sound too heartbroken. He did a terrible job. He was falling apart inside. He couldn't look her in the eyes, something she really didn't like.

"Michael... I need some time... I love you, but I - "

He shook his head, "It's fine, don't go on. Please." He begged. He stood up to leave, "I'm sorry, I can't do this." He grabbed his jacket, and was about to leave.

Tears formed in Sara's eyes, "Michael..." She said. Causing him to turn and look at her, his expression softened at the sight of her.

He stayed in his standing position, wondering if she would care to elaborate her calling him. "...Don't keep running away when it gets hard, Michael." She told him.

"There's never going to be an 'us' is there? You have Karl, so nothing can happen - "

"Michael! I still need you..." She cried quietly.

How could he have been so immature and thoughtless. Running away because he couldn't be with the woman he wanted, the way he wanted. How immature, he'd rather not have her in his life at all if he couldn't have her as his own. But he knew it wasn't for that reason at all. He was weak, when it came to love, when it came to her. It was easier to run.

He walked over to her slowly, and bobbed down towards her, pulling her in for a quick, tight embrace. Sara sighed as he pulled her body towards his comfortingly. After a few seconds he pulled, back forcing a smile. "I'm sorry" He said apologetically.

Sara nodded, "So, are we going to still be... friends?" She asked. Friends, ugh - he was sure he felt his heart break again then, it must be in billions of tiny pieces by now; the amount of times he has felt it break lately.

He nodded at her. "Sure, we can be friends"

Smiling, she began to ramble on as normal. "Good, because I really want to go see that new Sandra Bullock movie tonight, Premonition." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Okay..." Michael said, amused and confused.

"Well, you can take me." She offered.

"I can? Can I?" He laughed, with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, It'll be fun, just you and me, and popolate - " She grinned, and was going to continue her happy ramble, but was interrupted.

"Popolate?"

The cafe was filled with Michael and Sara's laughter.

AN: Okay, really sorry if this chapter disappointed some of you. I know nothing really happened, but this wasn't supposed to be a drama filled fic anyway, however, it should get a bit more interesting. Were about half way through the fic now; just thought ya would like to know. ;) And please read and review to tell me what you thought. Thank you in advance.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Enjoy! And thanks again to Jen for betaing this for me.

Michael was at home, bored. It had been a few days since he saw Sara at the cafe, and they had become 'just friends'. It was actually a lot easier than he thought. And he even found himself having fun, and enjoying the times that he was actually with her. But when he wasn't he still always had that little pang of jealousy within. He knew she must be with him. And this just made his jealousy grow, if she was with him what were they doing? His imagination went crazy - but not in a good way; all of the erotic fantasies he had conjured up since meeting Sara came back to him but in his minds eye it wasn't him in the fantasies it was Karl and it made him sick.

Michael was brought out of his daydreaming - well could you have nightmares during the day? - by his phone ringing. He hoped it was Sara, she called him a lot, for random chats, it was like they were best friends. They were constantly on the phone, but it wasn't like they were romantic, they were just them, happy to be talking to one another, making jokes, simply being happy; together.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Michael." It was a short greeting, but it wasn't from Sara.

"Hey Vee" He said, hiding his disappointment.

"Where were you the other day? I wasted my entire lunch waiting for you" She moaned down the phone.

Michael smirked a little, Oops. He had forgotten about his lunch with Veronica. Had it been a whole week since he'd spoken to Vee? Time really does go fast when your having fun. That just shows how much time he must have been spending with Sara, because when he wasn't with her, time seemed to drone on.

"Michael! Explain yourself!" She shouted down the phone, even though her anger had dissipated just seconds after she realised he wasn't going to turn up for lunch days ago - she thought she'd make him feel a little bad about it first.

"I met up with Sara. I'm sorry Vee, I got sidetracked - "

Veronica let out a small breathy laugh, "Nah, don't worry about it. So Sara... How's that going? Are you two - " Michael cut her off, he didn't even want to hear her say it, not when it wasn't true.

"No. No were not."

Veronica was silent for a few moments. "Oh" Was all she managed, she was quite stunned. It didn't make sense, they both loved each other, that much you could tell.

Michael understood her confusion, although he didn't want to explain it - he did anyway. "She has a boyfriend... But it's okay, we're going at the 'just friends' thing. It's not too bad Vee." He told her.

"So your okay?" She asked, she hated Michael being down, he was like a baby brother to her, which is strange because at least once or twice they nearly crossed the 'friends' line - one time being the night Lincoln was framed.

He nodded, realising she couldn't see him, he answered. "Yeah, I'm doing good. It's not hard being friends with her, it's like we have this connection, but we were not romantically involved... It's like were best friends." He tried explaining.

"So you're okay with that? It doesn't bother you?" She asked, just checking.

He sighed, "Of course it does... but there's nothing I can do. And these past couple of days I've realised I need her in my life, even if we're not involved."

Veronica understood, she went through the same thing with Lincoln years back, but lucky for her, he came back to her. Or rather she to him.

"Okay..." She wasn't convinced this was a good idea, but if he was happy, or as happy as he could be in this particular situation - she was satisfied, for now. "Well, i'm gonna get off, Linc wants to take me an LJ fishing." She heard Michael laughing, since Linc's been out of prison, he's been trying to get everyone into 'family bonding' time. Michael thought probably to make up for lost time. "So I'll talk to you soon"

"Yeah, See ya" He smiled down the phone, hanging up.

------------------------------------------------

Sara was also at home, quite bored herself. Karl was in her kitchen, cooking her breakfast. He came in minutes later, holding a plate of pancakes.

"Here ya go my sweet" He grinned, handing her a cushion to place on her lap, and placed the plate on top of it.

Sara closed her eyes, and breathed in the scent. "Mmmm, they smell delicious." She smiled at him. "Thank you".

He kissed her forehead. "Of course, anything for you." It was true, he was a love sick puppy.

Karl came and sat down next to her, pulling her legs into his lap as she ate. Aren't you eating anything?" Sara asked him.

"No... I've got work in less than an hour. I'll be sick going in on a full stomach. Plus I don't really have time, I've gotta go home to pick some things up." As he said this, she wondered after two years why they weren't living together.

Karl had a few questions on his mind, and he wanted to ask Sara whether he should be worrying about these questions, or whether he was simply being unnecessarily paranoid. The first question on his list being; Why hadn't they slept together for like a week and a half? He wouldn't usually be worried, but something tells him it's not a coincidence, that they haven't slept together once, since Michaels been back in her life. But he didn't have time to get into it this morning, and the mood set at the moment was quite pleasent, he didn't feel like being the one to ruin that.

Once Sara had finished Karl took her plate into the kitchen, he gave her a kiss on the forehead again, and apologised for having to leave so soon, and took off shortly after.

Sara didn't move from the couch for a while, she wondered what she was going to do today, with no work, and no cleaning - she was going to be very bored. Michael. She felt happier already.

She didn't bother ringing him, she knew he was off today, and was pretty sure he had a busy a social life as she did; it was non existent. So she hopped in the shower, quickly got ready and applied a small amount of make up, and threw on a pair of tight fitting jeans, and nice floaty top, that was tight around her chest, showing off her figure in the right places. She knew it was wrong to want to look nice for another man, but she couldn't help it.

--------------------------------------------

"Hang on a minute" Michael called from the bathroom, having just hopped out of the shower.

He was planning on quickly throwing on some clothes, even though he was dripping wet; he couldn't answer the door to just anyone, dressed in a towel.

"Don't keep me waiting Scofield." Came her cheery voice form the other side of the door.

He smirked, and forgot about his clothes, running to answer the door in just a towel. He opened the door smiling, temporarily forgetting his half naked body. She smiled at him, and the smirked, "Ah, maybe you should have kept me waiting" She giggled as she looked him up and down without realising it. Michael noticed this and cleared his throat to get her attention. She blushed at being caught - not that she was very subtle in her actions in the first place.

He laughed at her blushing, and she raised her eyebrows - questioning him. He shook his head in reply. It was a very bizarre silent conversation that intrigued them both.

Michael broke it, "I'm just gonna quickly get ready, and then you can tell me why you decided to barge in my apartment." He joked, he knew that would get her started.

"I did not barge in!" She said, a smirk upon her face.

"Be right back" He said, heading to his room.

Sara sat on his sofa, and waited patiently for him. She got bored after, four or five seconds, and began snooping. Which is understandable, isn't it? I mean it is Michael Scofield's apartment. She noted that his apartment was very boring, plain, nothing interesting lurking around to snoop at. Until she noticed what looked like a photo album sticking out of the side of a bookcase.

She walked over to the bookcase and took the book off the shelf. Sitting back on the sofa, she opened her new found prize, but before she could look at the first picture, his voice interrupted her.

"You've been snooping!" He shouted in mock terror.

She laughed, "Since when do guys keep photo albums anyway?" She asked him, flicking from picture to picture. Most were of Michael and Lincoln when they were much younger. Adorable.

"I took it from my mum's last possessions when she passed. They sold all her possessions off, as Linc and I were obviously too young to be given her property, and she had no one else. So before we got put in foster care, Linc and I pocketed all we could of hers." He gave her a small smile.

She took her hand in his, "I'm sorry."

He smiled, it was okay. "So what're we going to do today?" He asked cheerfully, trying to bring back, their happy atmosphere that seemed to accompany them both lately. When they were together anyway.

Sara thought for a moment. "Bowling?" She asked him, but also herself. She shook her head, "Nah, wearing other peoples shoes, doesn't seem too appealing" She answered.

"Did you just answer your own question?" He smirked.

She laughed, and shrugged her shoulders. "So, what do you wanna do? I'm drawing a blank..." She told him.

He grabbed her hand. "Come on." He had an idea, and he thought that she would probably enjoy it. In fact he knew she would.

AN: Okay, you know the drill, read and review please. AND as you know reviews are like... cake, candy, anything yummy... So even Michael Scofield. LOL Please review, and in return i'll have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! Seriously you guys are the only ones that keep me posting her. :) So thank you.

They had been in the car for about twenty minutes now, and Sara still had no idea where she was going. And Michael loved teasing her. He kept thinking about how much it seemed to appeal to him, teasing her, and then he felt his mind drifting. But he made himself stop, almost as suddenly as the thought occurred. He would just torture himself thinking about her like that, not that he wasn't torturing himself already; being 'just friends' isn't easy when you were in love with the 'friend'.

"Come on..." She whined.

Michael laughed at her. She didn't give up. But neither did he. Maybe that was a true statement as to why they still weren't together. "I'm not going to tell you." He told her firmly, accompanied by an infectious grin.

She pouted, "Please..." She pouted again. He found that really appealing, and wanted to take her mouth in his right there. Why did his mind decide to keep taking the wrong route, when he was thinking about Sara? - He wasn't allowed to think of her this way.

He raised his eyebrows, brushing his previous thoughts to the back of his mind. "Again... I'm not telling you." He grinned.

"Fine..." Sara fake huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, with a deep sigh. She smirked, looking out of her window, trying to hide her own amusement, over their playful banter.

Sara flicked on the radio, "I'm going to sing now... So if you want me to stop, all you have to do is tell me where we're going" She said with a nod, followed by a smirk.

Michael wasn't going to give in, and listening to Sara sing didn't seem so bad anyway - she obviously thought it was a form of torture.

Sara laughed as she heard what was on, it really wasn't her type of thing, but she knew all the words anyway, not thinking about the lyrics, she just began to sing along. Slightly jigging in her seat, she carried on with the chorus. "Hey, Hey, you, you... I know that you like me, no way, no way, no it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend..."

Michael went quiet, and his face went blank. It took Sara a while to realise the significance of what she was singing. She blushed, "I'm sorry..." She said, slightly embarrassed. They both knew that what she was singing was true, but in a way it was slightly humorous - but you had to look quite hard.

Michael shook his head, "Ah, don't worry about it." He said. "Besides, everyone wants to be my girlfriend." He said, nodding his head with a huge smirk.

Sara burst out laughing, she found how confident and playful Michael had just been highly amusing, and she was so grateful for his quick turn on the atmosphere.

Turning off of the road, Michael began driving down a dirt road. "Michael?" Sara asked, confused as to where they could be heading. He looked at her, raising his eyebrows as if asking her 'What?'.

"You're not planning on killing me and then dumping the body, right?" She asked with a grin, but she tried to suppress it, and act like she was truly scared.

"I am, yes." He grinned again. "I tortured myself listening to you sing - " He was planning on continuing giving her this whole speech on how he had planned on killing her, dumping the body. His imagination was having a field day, and so was his sarcasm. But she interrupted him with a large swipe around the head.

"Ow!" He whined, rubbing his head.

She laughed, and faked her concern, over his exaggerated whine. "I'm sorry... Are you okay? Do you need anything?" She smirked, giving him a feather light kiss on the back of his head, with no second thoughts. "All better?" She grinned.

Michael smiled, his heart skipped a beat. "Much better". She would never understand how much comfort he felt in those few seconds, where her skin touched his.

Michael pulled up near a small lake, and it looked pretty much deserted. "We're here." He told her.

"And... Where is here? Exactly?" She asked.

Michael shrugged, annoying her slightly, but this was on purpose. He was in one of those moods, and winding her up was fun. She swatted him again, he glared at her but it was accompanied with another smirk, so it lost its effectiveness. Instead she just casually walked along beside him, and without even thinking about her actions, as though it was the most normal thing in the world to do, she linked her arm through his, and leant her head against his arm as they walked. Michael was shocked by her movement, but loved it all the same.

Sara heard people talking, and recognised the voice. "Lincoln?" She turned and asked Michael. He nodded. Sara's face lit up, and she dragged him along. He knew this would probably mean a lot to her; she wasn't close to her father, so had never really been in a proper family environment. Michael knew his family was pretty screwed up, but it was a family, and they had had that bond, so he knew she would enjoy being included with them, not an outsider - like she always felt.

Letting go of Michaels arm, causing Michael to miss the contact immediately, she looked at Michael expectantly.

"Hey Linc" Michael patted his older brother on the back.

"Look what I found" He smirked.

She laughed again, she seemed so happy around Michael. "Hey Linc" She said, pulling him in for a hug, Lincoln was shocked, but soon melted into the hug.

"Hey Doc. How've ya been?" He asked.

"Good" She smiled, "You?"

He nodded, "Same old... Have you met V?" He asked, having sudden loss of memory.

Sara nodded, "Sort of..." She said, as she thought of the few times she had met her, and not once had they properly been introduced - they just knew who each other were, and got straight to business.

Veronica walked over, right on cue. She laughed a little, "Yeah, it has been a bit like that." She smiled. "Well, I'm V" She smiled. "And I'm stuck with this lot for life..." She grinned. Lincoln snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her close, and he whispered something in her ear.

Michael took Sara's hand slightly in his, giving his brother and soon-to-be-sister-in-law a little privacy, leading her over to LJ; to give them a formal introduction. Again, Sara had met him, but not under the best of circumstances. Sara looked down at their hands, and everything felt right, she gave his hand a light squeeze, and Michael's heart thumped even louder.

"Well..." Michael said, looking towards LJ, then towards Sara, "LJ, this is Sara"

LJ nodded, Michael was about to do the same routine with Sara, but was cut off by LJ. "We've met before, sorta..." He told his uncle.

"Oh" Michael said, shrugging his shoulders. Michael looked confused, but didn't ask any questions. He turned to Sara "D'ya like fishing?"

Sara laughed, "It'd be a pretty pointless day if I didn't, wouldn't it?" She answered rhetorically.

Michael grinned, taking her hand again - which they seemed to be doing a lot lately, he led her down to a small ledge. Michael sat down on the small wooden floor, and pulled Sara down next to him. Sara rolled her eyes, and let out an exaggerated sigh. In return Michael laughed, "What's wrong? Are you going to get dirty?". Sara slapped him playfully once again, and began to laugh.

Michael grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, in the midst of all their laughing. It was supposed to be a playful gesture; Sara didn't want to get dirty. But as Sara landed in his lap, pushed up against his chest, leaning against his body, the whole gesture didn't seem too innocent anymore.

Michael blushed, and slowly moved Sara's body off of his, apologising as he did. Sara turned and lightly touched the side of his face, forcing him to look at her, "Michael, stop worrying." She smiled at him. "It's not like I didn't like it." She grinned, and said flirtatiously, trying to lighten the mood.

Michael nodded, and let a huge breathy laugh. "So... Fishing." He stated. Sara laughed at him trying to change the subject.

"Are we using worms?" She asked him, a look of disgust upon her face.

Michael nodded an amused look upon _his_ features, "What else do you use to fish?" He laughed.

"Well, I'm not touching them..." She told him, her body shivering at the thought of holding one of those disgusting wriggling creatures.

Michael laughed at her, he leant over for the box of worms and two fishing rods, and slowly picked up a worm. Sara watched as he pinned the worm to the rod. "Here." Michael said, handing her the fully loaded rod.

"Thanks..." She said sarcastically, looking at the slimy worm just a few millimeters from her face.

They spent hours there fishing, and having playful banter, up until Veronica called them both for dinner.

Michael stood up and Sara looked up at him expectantly, and when Michael didn't seem to register what she wanted she rolled her eyes, putting her arms out. Michael smiled and pulled her up. "Sara Tancredi, lazy - "

Sara turned to him, and their bodies were so close, she put her hands on his chest, and gave him a fake glare, "Don't you finish that sentence Scofield." She smirked at him. Michael couldn't have finished it even if he wanted to, not with her so close. Michael was about to lean down and kiss her, when Veronica rudely interrupted. Or maybe she did it on purpose.

Sara sucked her lips in, and gave Michael a small smile, pushed by a little push towards the table.

The two sat down opposite each other. They were having a barbeque, which Lincoln had cooked, and Veronica had set it all out neatly across the wooden benched table.

Veronica and Lincoln kept a close eye on the both of them, they knew how much they both wanted to be together, but they couldn't bear to see any of them get hurt, and they knew that was inevitable in their current situation. This was the part where Karl was brought back into the equation.

All through dinner, Veronica noted how Michael would look up to steal a glance at Sara, but get caught by her, and then vice versus. How every time they would pass the salad, or drinks, their fingers would brush and stay touching just a few seconds longer than necessary.

After dinner, whilst LJ got lumbered with clearing everything away, Lincoln decided to take his little brother for a chat. Michael looked up to see his brother waving for him to follow, and so he obeyed. "What's up, Linc?" Michael asked once he was beside Lincoln.

"Nothing, I just wondered what's going on between you and Sara?" His brother asked.

Michael looked up, at his older protective brother. "Were just friends" He told Lincoln simply.

Lincoln nodded, "Ah huh". He scratched at his forehead, and turned to Michael again. "You're gonna get hurt, bro." He told his sibling bluntly.

"What?" Michael asked, confused.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You and Sara, you're both into each other, but you both seem to be forgetting about one small detail - "

Michael sighed, and clenched his jaw. "We haven't forgotten. Believe me."

"Mike... I don't think that, you and Sara - "

Michael cut his brother off again, and looked up at him with sudden movement. "You don't think this friend thing is going to work out, do you?"

Linc shook his head. "Don't tell me you did, I know you Mike, something this big wouldn't have just slipped by unnoticed by you. Don't try telling me you don't think about it all the time your not with her. You just try and push it to the back of your mind when you are with her, because you want to enjoy the time you have with her. Once you're alone, you can think about it - but you don't want to. You love her and want her for more than just a friend so there is no way this friend thing is going to work." Lincoln analysed his brother.

Michael laughed, but with a slight tinge of annoyance. "What are you, a shrink?"

Lincoln sighed, "Look Mike, just be careful, I don't want you getting hurt, Okay?"

Michael nodded, "Sure..." He brushed him off.

Lincoln gave him a pat on the back, "Right I'm off to start packing away, we'll have to leave soon." Michael nodded but stayed seated, he needed to be left alone with his thoughts for a few moments.

Whilst Michael and Lincoln were talking, Veronica caught Sara gazing lovingly at Michael. "Sara" Veronica brought her out of her gaze. "Do you mind me asking you something?" She asked her.

Sara shook her head, "No... Go ahead."

Veronica smiled, "Okay." She looked straight at Sara, "You still love him, don't you?"

Sara looked shocked, and was reluctant to answer. Tears slowly began to form in her eyes; she did love him. "I'm sorry..." Veronica apologised.

Sara shook her head, "Its okay" She nodded at Veronica, "I do, I do still love him." She told the brunette next to her.

Veronica put her arm around Sara, Sara tensed up at first. but then she relaxed, it was nice to have a female friend to talk to. Apart from Katie, she didn't really have anyone else. As Sara thought about this she began to think about her friend Alisa, she hadn't spoken to her in so long. "How is it going?" Veronica asked Sara, but was answered by a confused expression. "I mean, you and Michael being, 'just friends'?"

Sara laughed, and shook her head. "I thought it was going good, were getting along great, and it's so much fun. I love being around him. It's amazing how happy and content I feel..."

"You thought?" Veronica asked. Sara just nodded, not feeling like explaining. So Veronica decided to put her two cents in. "I think, you have to make a decision." Veronica told her. Sara nodded for her to continue. "Karl or Michael, you obviously love them both, but who do you want to be with more? What will make you happiest? You have to make the decision based on what you want. It's pointless being with someone because you don't want to hurt them. Or hurt yourself." At this last line her head shot up.

"What?" Sara asked,

"I was in a situation like yours once, and to cut a long story short, I stayed with a guy who I liked, over a guy who I was in love with, because I knew it would be easier. I knew the chance of me getting hurt again was much less. Because the guy who I was in love with had a much bigger chance of hurting me like before, than the guy who I just liked."

Sara laughed, "Did that really happen to you, or is it just speculation of my current situation?"

Veronica smiled, "You decide" Sara smiled, and nodded. "Do you really think you and Michael can work on being just friends?" Sara shrugged, having had enough of this deep emotional conversation.

Sara stood up, "I'm gonna go help Michael." She told V, pointing towards where Michael was helping put stuff in the trunk of Linc's car. Veronica nodded, and smiled.

"I hope everything works out" Veronica told Sara.

"Me too." She smiled, as she walked away.

--------------------------------------------------

Michael and Sara were on their way home. They were about five maybe ten minutes away from Michael's apartment complex. The drive had been in content silence, having small chats every now and then, until Michael broke the silence.

"So I was talking to Lincoln earlier. I think he's worried about me..." Michael told her.

"Yeah, I saw you both talking." Sara said, as she thought back. "What is he worried about?"

Michael was concentrating on driving, "Do you want to come back to my place for a bit, or shall I drop you straight home?" He asked.

Sara glanced at him, then out of the window. "I'll come back to yours for a bit. If you don't mind?"

Michael smiled at her, "Of course I don't mind. You're welcome over anytime, you know that."

Michael began pulling into his apartment car park, "So what was Linc worried about?" Sara pushed.

Stopping the car, and getting out, he walked around to her side of the car and let her out. "I'll tell you inside."

Once inside, Michael put some coffee on, and joined Sara on the couch. Sara looked at him expectantly, awaiting his answer.

Michael turned so that he was facing her. "It's nothing big, don't look so worried..." He told her. She looked so worried, she hadn't looked content since she had finished her talk with Veronica. Michael focused on her, "What did you and Veronica talk about?" He asked, getting sidetracked.

"Michael..." She reminded.

He nodded, "Yeah, sorry. Linc's just worried that this 'just friends' thing isn't going to work. He doesn't want me to get hurt. But I'm fine, so he doesn't have to worry."

She looked at him, "Maybe it isn't going to work..." She told him.

"What did Veronica talk to you about?" Michael prodded, "About us?"

Sara looked at him, and slowly nodded, "Their is no us though, is there?"

Michael looked at her, "Do you want there to be?" He asked. Too many questions, no answers.

Sara sighed, "I don't know what I want" She told him simply. She put her head down, and rested it in her hands. She couldn't deal with this anymore, she wanted him but she didn't want to hurt Karl or herself for that matter while she loved Michael that fact that he lied to and hurt her was never far from her mind. It was too much, and she just wanted to forget about it.

"I know what I want." Sara's head shot up at him. He put his hands on her face and leant in towards her. Sara's lips met his, and the passion rose. Michael pushed her body down on the couch, the only sound in the room, that of their lips smacking. Michael pushed her lips open with his tongue, showing her he wanted entrance. Sara obeyed willingly, and let his tongue caress and massage hers, all the while her doing the same to him.

It looked like the 'just friends' scenario wasn't going to work after all.

-------------------------------------------------

AN: Hey. Hope you enjoyed. You know the drill - Review please. Dont know how long until the next chapter is up, I'm having a bit of writers block, but I will post ASAP. 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!  And everyone who read also. I'd like to say a big thank you to Jen, for betaing this for me, and helping to pull me out of my writers block! 

Sara pulled back after a few moments of pure bliss. She gently put her hands on Michael's chest and pushed him away from her. Shaking her head, "I can't… We can't…" She said shaking her head. "I'm so sorry, Michael."

Michael watched her rise from the sofa, "Sara…" He tried.

She glanced at him, only to quickly look away again. She couldn't look into those eyes, they're to hypnotizing, and she would lose all of her control for sure. If she did look up into those eyes, she knew right in that moment that she would break down every single wall that she had put up because of a certain blue eyed man. She knew that she would walk across that room, and kiss him more passionately than she has ever kissed anyone. She knew that they would make love, and send each other to places they didn't want to come back from. But, she also knew, that there was no escaping the lies and deceit that had got her caught in this whole web of confusion in the first place.

"I have to go" She softly whispered, but Michael still heard it.

Sara glanced up at Michael, avoiding his eyes, but still noticing the vulnerable and hurt expression etched onto his features. It took all of her power not to take him in her arms, and apologize for not just putting all of her faith in him, to explain how much she did want to be with him, how much she did love him, and how much she just couldn't stand to be away from him.

"Please don't, Sara." He quietly begged.

Tears began to fall down her beautiful porcelain skin; she shook her head and looked at the floor as she walked out.

Michael slumped onto the sofa, and he cried. Michael wasn't the type of guy to cry, not unless he was utterly broken, and now was one of those times. It seemed Sara Tancredi could either make him or break him, and at the moment she just broke him.

Sara hadn't spoke to Michael in an entire week – she had seen him, but not spoken; she had avoided him countless times. She simply didn't know what to do. She knew she wanted him, but she did not want to hurt Karl, but it seemed if she didn't hurt Karl, she just hurt herself and Michael even more. She knew that she could not risk her heart being stolen by Michael again, only to have him take it and run away with it. Ruining her with lies and deceit. The latter was what she went by the most, she couldn't let him in, because if he walked out on her, or deceived her like that ever again – even though in her heart she knew he wouldn't – she would truly never recover. And that scared her.

In a way Sara related Michael to morphine. She was addicted to that once, and she is now clean, but in some ways she thinks it has been easier giving morphine up the second time round, because she could replace it with Michael Scofield. And he was just as addictive, if not more.

Four days ago. That's how long ago it was that Michael had seen Sara at the nearby Wal-Mart. He watched her walk into the store, he saw her go straight to the magazines and flick through some pages on celebrities.

Sara walked round the store for almost thirty minutes and by then end of that thirty minutes had a full basket of things she knew she probably wouldn't even use to cook dinner. It was so much easier to just order takeout. As she came to the till she realized she was being watched, and she turned around to see Michael. Watching her intently, he gazed straight into those deep brown eyes, Sara blushed and gave him the smallest smile, and turned back to paying for her groceries. Evacuating the store as fast as her feet would carry her. Michael got the message, but that didn't mean her had to like it.

So ignoring the fact that she didn't want to see him, or speak to him, or be within meters of him – he still followed her out.

"Sara, wait…" He jogged up to her as she approached her car.

She finished putting the bags of shopping in her trunk, and then stopped to look at him. But it seemed he didn't really know what to say now that he had her attention. "Look Michael I need to go, I have things to do. So if you'll excuse me…"

Michael grabbed her elbow and softly pulled her towards him, "Please stop avoiding me, Sara" Sara glanced down at her elbow, still in his hand, he followed her eyes down, and immediately let go.

"I'm not avoiding you…"

Michael nearly laughed in her face, "Then look me in the eyes and tell me that" That's what he thought.

"I don't have time for this" Sara told him as she made her way into her car, leaving Michael standing alone, in the Wal-Mart car park.

Sara felt really guilty after she left him, she realized how rude and abrupt, and well, just how much she had been avoiding him. If she was going to do that to him, she should at least give him an explanation why. He deserved that, if nothing else. Sara decided that tomorrow after work she would go and see him, and explain why she couldn't be with him, there were too many reason for them not to be together.

It turns out doctors have busy lives. Sara didn't get around to talking to Michael after work that Wednesday afternoon. And that was down to a lot of reasons.

First of all, work had been so hectic lately, three of the other doctors at the clinic were off sick with a bug going around, and Sara being literally the only doctor left at the clinic, had no spare time on her hands.

Second of all she had Karl, he came round on Thursday night, they watched television, a romantic movie together, like they always used to. He had stayed the night, and she had gotten into bed, and pretended to be overly tired, as an excuse to avoid an overly intimate night. But to be fair she was very tired.

Thirdly, the Karl problem was slightly bigger than she would have hoped. On the Friday night, Karl took her to a very fancy restaurant. On the beach. He bought her a new dress, shoes, necklace, the whole package; made her feel like a princess.

The entire meal passed quite quickly, and the pair enjoyed themselves, no need to say which of the pair enjoyed it more. Sara's mind was just elsewhere. But Karl, he seemed to be oblivious to this. He made jokes, she fake laughed, and still he didn't catch on. But as fair as pleasant evenings go, it was further into the positive side than the negative.

But pleasant events can take dramatic turns.

"Sara…" Karl said softly, reaching for her hand and caressing it lightly. Once he had her attention, he got down on one knee.

Oh. My. God. Were the only three words registering in Sara's mind at the moment. He was going to propose to her, and she just wasn't prepared. She thought maybe she could interrupt, save them both some major embarrassment, and spare them both the pain that this would ultimately bring. Turns out, she couldn't bring herself to do anything; she just sat, and waited. Waited for what she knew was coming.

"Sara, I've known you for two years now, and as cliché as it sounds, they have been the best two years of my life." He said, trying to control his voice from shaking with nerves. "I love you, so much. And I am prepared to try and make you half as happy as you make me, from here on out. So Sara Tancredi, will you marry me?"

This is the part where she is supposed to speak. There were tears in her eyes. But they were not of happiness. She didn't even know why she was crying. Well she had an idea, he was being so lovely, so wonderfully beautiful. He was the type of guy most girls thought only existed in fairy tales. And here she was, unable to say yes, but unable to say no.

She forced out a smile, and gently took his hand, pulling him back round to his chair. He frowned at her, and opened his mouth to speak, but she quickly raised her hand. Gesturing for him to give her a chance to say what she needed to. She shook her head at him. "I'm sorry, so sorry Karl. But I'm…" She wanted to be honest, but she couldn't break his heart, not here, not now anyway. "I'm just not ready." That was partly the truth, although she had to admit, she couldn't imagine her life with Karl, not with Michael in the equation.

He looked at her, utterly shocked, and heart broken. She felt terrible, and her heart ached for him. "I'm sorry, I've got to go." She couldn't handle it, so she fled.

She couldn't marry Karl. That's when she knew, that it was Michael. It was always Michael.

So she turned him down.

Sara was at work, again. She seemed to live there this past week. It had been so busy at the clinic, and she hadn't had a spare minute free, apart from to go home, sleep, recuperate, and return several hours later.

"Sara, the waiting room is full again, you're going to have to hurry it along a bit faster."

Sara walked out, having just fixed up a six year old girls forehead, after falling headfirst off of a climbing frame.

"Okay…" Sara droned, as she flicked though her patients list. "Well these three, will just need prescriptions sorting, Hilda can sort that out. Give the patients with the most basic of needs to the interns, and send me the next one in." She ordered the small plump receptionist.

Heading back into her office, she sat back at her desk. Jotting a few notes on a form about the young girl, she slipped it into a brown case file. She sat down to let her brain catch up with the weeks events.

Only to be interrupted moments later. Thinking it was the next patient, she stood up and walked to the opposite end of her office towards the cabinets of medical supplies, slipping on her gloves she turned to see her next patient. It wasn't her next patient. It was Karl.

Sara stuttered a few moments before she managed to gather her thoughts and form coherent sentences. "Hi…" She said, well it was a start. "What are you doing here?" She asked finally.

He raised his eyebrows in shock, wasn't it obvious. "Well you walked out on me a few days ago when I proposed… I don't have the slightest idea what I'm here for." He snapped sarcastically.

She looked shocked, he had never snapped at her before. "I told you I wasn't ready…" It was a lame excuse and she knew it. But it was all she had, either that or the truth.

"Don't give me your excuses, Sara" She crossed her arms, but continued to stay silent. He sighed, noting she wasn't planning to enlighten him to her rejection just yet. "Is it about that friend of yours?"

Sara frowned, "What friend?" He didn't know about Michael did he? Okay maybe he did, she just chose to let that bit slip.

"Don't play dumb with me Sara, you friend, Michael?" He says angrily, and begins pacing her room. "He turns up at your door with flowers, looks horrified to see another man answering your door, and you get all emotional and ask me to leave. I ask you about it, and you simply brush me off with 'it's an old friend'. But with the amount you two have been seeing each other, I can't see it as 'just friends'." She let him continue with his angry rant, he had a right to do so anyway. "All he wants is to get in your pants Sara." He said firmly.

She was not going to let him talk about Michael like that. "Excuse me?"

He glared at her. "You heard exactly what I said, and it's –"

There was a knock at the door. Sara flashed a quick look at Karl, then called "Come in." The nurse stepped in minutes later.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to say we have seen to the rest of your patients, and there are none until after lunch, so your lunch has been extended." She explained.

Sara smiled, "Thank you Hilda." Hilda nodded then left the room, leaving Sara and Karl to continue where they left off.

Sara put her hands on her forehead. "Look Karl, I don't appreciate you coming into my work, to discuss our personal issues."

Before she could continue further, he interrupted. "I haven't been able to get hold of you at home, you've been avoiding me, so it was my last resort."

Sara sighed, "I haven't been avoiding you." Well, she can't deny a slight sense of deja vu when she muttered that sentence. "I've been busy with work" She said, in a tone much softer. She was hardly lying this time round.

Karl simply nodded at her, but his expression hardly conveyed that he believed her. "Look, can we talk about this another time? I have tons of paperwork to do." She asked, he didn't look as though he was planning on agreeing anytime soon, so she continued "And this just isn't the time or the place"

He couldn't disagree with that. So reluctantly, they arranged to meet up in a few days, when she would be free from work, and there would be plenty of time to talk, solely about them.

Hours later, Sara was still at work. Glancing at her watch, she notes that it is only three in the afternoon. She hadn't realized Karl had come so early, or maybe he hadn't, and time was just passing slowly, very slowly. Well whatever the time, Sara decided it was time for a break. She needed some coffee.

She walked into the main reception and told the receptionist to hold any new patients off for ten, maybe fifteen minutes, and went to the staff room to grab a quick cup of instant coffee. Upon arriving back to her room several minutes later, she notices Michael sitting in her office.

As soon as he hears her enter, he points towards the door, "The receptionist said I could come in, she said you were on a break…"

She nodded. Her bosses weren't going to like the fact that in one day she had, had two personal visits during work hours. But she brushed that thought straight out, they were all too busy with their own problems lately, she hoped they wouldn't have time to come across hers.

"What are you doing here?" She says softly, not wanting to cause anymore pain, or have anymore heated arguments today.

"I wanted to come see you." He glanced around the room then opted to look at his feet. "I'll just get straight to the point." He tells her, looking up nervously. "I need you in my life Sara. You know I want more, but if we can't have that, I understand. And I will take what I can get."

She looks up at him, and tries to think of a right response, but she can't think of anything. So Michael continues. "I'm sorry about the other day, about how I approached you at the Wal Mart"

She nodded at him. "Its okay Michael, don't worry about it. I'm actually sorry too, I shouldn't have avoided you like that. I just needed to think."

This time he nodded his understanding. He decided to bring up the kiss. "And, I would tell you I'm sorry for kissing you. But I'm not. I know you know that I wanted it, but I am sorry for doing it when I knew you were with someone." He looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry for that, and it won't happen again."

Sara shook her head. And Michael frowned at her, not quite understanding why she was disagreeing with him. "Don't be sorry, Michael" She told him.

He stepped forward to her and they were just inches apart, he gently brought his hands to her face, and made her look at him. "What are you saying Sara?" He asked gently.

"I'm saying that I want to be with you and I'm gong to tell Karl. Tonight"

AN: Review because you love me please! LOL So what did you guys think?! Next chapter up next week, I think. I'll try and get it up sooner if you review… LOL, okay well bribing is not good, im sorry. But still… ;) 


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! And thanks so much to Jen, this fic is so much better for her help! She's the best!

She watched a flicker of hope, and happiness flash across his face, and in return her body responded to his happiness with butterflies; if he was happy, she was too. His face soon lost his expression of happiness, as he began to concentrate and process this new information. The news he had wanted to hear for so long, was finally just uttered to him, and he didn't know what to do with it.

"What?" He managed finally, that glimmer back, as his mouth formed a smirk.

She smiled in return. "I'm going to leave him. I'll tell him tonight - " She was going to continue to explain that she was going to invite Karl over that evening so she could sit down with him and let him know that she could no longer see him, as her heart belonged to someone else and truth be told always had.

But he cut her off, in quite an unexpected but very welcome way. He glided towards her in a few large strides, and pulled her face towards his, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Running his hands through her hair, he muttered how much he loved her. This being the first time he had spoken his love to her since his return after his years away from her.Her breath hitched in her throat at hearing him say this, and in response she kissed him with twice the passion. After many breathless minutes Sara pulled back, and looked him in the eyes.

"We should stop…" It wasn't fair to Karl, officially she was still seeing him. She didn't want to mention why they should stop, she knew Michael would understand why – But she didn't want to bring Karl up, because every time she did, she noticed Michael shrank in size, metaphorically speaking. He seemed to close off, and pull away from her, and she couldn't handle that.

Michael nodded, and smiled – a genuine Michael smile, putting his forehead against hers, he answered her. "I know"

He leant in and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow?" It was supposed to be a statement, but Michael always seemed to be a little insecure where Sara was concerned – so it came out as a question.

She nodded, closing her eyes. Relishing in the feel of his lips on her skin. Memories of their first night together flashed before her eyes, suddenly making her very hot and flustered. She turned away from him slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice her blushing.

He did. And he knew why too. He felt it. He had the exact same flashes before him just moments ago too. So he smiled simply, and kissed her cheek once more; just for the sake of teasing. She grinned cheekily at him this time, knowing why he did it again with such a playful grin upon his face.

He leant in to kiss her again, and Sara didn't have the will to stop him, because it felt so good, and she had wanted to be with Michael like this for so long. Just them. But before his lips touched her skin, he breathed in her scent and moved away.

His eyes twinkling, he gave her the cheekiest grin, "Actually, I should go".

She tapped his arm, mirroring his smile. "Tease…"

Sara got home about six, she was exhausted from work, and what she really wanted was to take a nice hot shower and then get into bed and drift into a deep sleep and not wake up for a decade or so. Or even better, she wanted Michael to come over, and then get a shower – with Michael. Then her mind began to drift. And she got slightly sidetracked. And hot.

Finally pulling herself from her daydream, she decided she should ring Karl before she had her shower. Picking up her phone she pressed number two speed dial. That should have said something to her years ago, he wasn't even number one on her speed dial. Nobody was up until a few weeks ago. But now of course it was Michael. After a few rings he picked up.

"Hello." It wasn't a question, he knew who it was.

"Hi" She tucked a curl behind her ear, and forced herself to invite him over, so she could get this over with. "Do you want to come over tonight? We need to talk."

No answer.

"I'm really sorry about the hospital, but I was working Karl. You shouldn't have come."

Still no answer.

"Karl. Would you say something?"

She heard him sigh. "Look would you just tell me now, and save me from wasting my time." He asked her.

She stayed silent. What did he want her to tell him?

Karl understood her silence, so he explained further. "Is there something going on with you and Michael? Do you actually want to be with me?"

Yes and no. It was that simple. Yes, something is going on with her and Michael. No, she doesn't want to be with him, him being Karl.

Sighing, she tried to dodge his questions. She couldn't answer them over the phone. She didn't want to tell him the truth at all, but doing it over the phone was plain cowardly, and she wasn't a coward. "Karl, would you please just come over. We can't do this over the phone. Its (it's) not that simple." She told him.

Giving in, she heard him sigh. "Yeah…"

She sucked in her breath, and let out a deep breath. This was going to be a stressful night. "Do you want to come over for dinner? Around …" She glance at her watch, it was half past six already. "At about eight? Is that okay?" She asked him.

"Sure, I'll be over at eight then." She was about to say bye, and hang up. But he interrupted. "Hey, do you have anything cooked, or do you want me to pick up Chinese?"

She didn't have anything prepared, she really couldn't be bothered cooking anything now, and she simply couldn't cook at all anyway. Plus it would just delay his being here, and she just wanted to get this over with. She _hated_ hurting people.

"Yeah that would be great actually" She found that she was smiling. "Thanks, So I'll see you in a bit. Yeah?" She confirmed.

"Okay, eight it is, and with Chinese." He sounded more relaxed again, more like Karl. They said 'bye' and both went their separate ways.

She got in the shower, and relaxed immediately. Hot water could do wonders. Climbing out of the shower after about thirty minutes of slowly turning into a prune, she dried herself off with a large fluffy bath towel. She wasn't going to get dressed up, it was Karl, and she was going to be breaking up with the guy. It was hardly fair to rub it in his face that he wasn't with her anymore. Throwing on some comfy cotton pale pink pajama bottoms, and a plain pink tank top, she walked into her living room, whilst towel drying her hair.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. She let Karl in and led him into her living room.

She smiled at him, "I don't think I need to tell you to make yourself comfy…"

He grinned, no, he had been here enough, it was his second home. He practically lived here before Michael. He inwardly groaned as that thought entered his head, and pushed it to the back of his mind. He sat down comfortably on her sofa, and handed her the bag full of their takeaway.

"I'll just grab some plates." She said as she headed into the kitchen, seconds later she emerged with a couple of plates, and two cans of their favorite chilled beer. Handing him one of each she sat down opposite him.

They both dug into their meals instantly, suddenly remembering just how hungry they both were. After a few minutes of a comfortable silence, Karl broke it, for which Sara was thankful for, she had been spending the past two minutes thinking of a what to say to break it – and she came up with nothing. "So, where shall we start?" He laughed, the situation was hardly funny, but it was easier to laugh about it than to cry about it. Karl liked taking the easy way out.

Sara shrugged, like she didn't know. But she did, she wanted to explain to him then and there, that she couldn't marry him; she couldn't be with him anymore, because she was in love with someone else. And she has been the entire time they have had this relationship. It wasn't fair to either of them to continue with this relationship. But she couldn't find the courage to tell him this, so she sat there, in silence.

He stared at her. "Okay…" He put his Chinese on her coffee table, wiping his hands on his trousers, he sat back. "Well, let's start with what happened at the restaurant?"

Sara copied Karl's earlier movements, placing her plate on the coffee table. She stuttered slightly, then finally found her voice. "I was just shocked, and I'm not ready…" She was never going to be ready to marry Karl. It wasn't Karl that she wanted.

He nodded, "I understand that you're not ready, maybe it was too fast. But I love you; I'll wait as long as you need."

How could she tell him now? She couldn't focus on what had to be said, he was totally on the wrong track. She couldn't just throw him off it now, he would be heartbroken. She wasn't ready to be the cause of that pain.

So she nodded. The rest of the night passed in a blur, they had meaningless friendly conversations all night, until she finally said she wanted to go to bed. Afraid that Karl would ask to stay, she explained how she had to be up for work in the morning, bright and early. And then led him to the door. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, which she ended as fast as she could without causing suspicion.

She felt bad for lying, she didn't have work bright and early tomorrow, she didn't even have work tomorrow. But she couldn't be bothered explaining to him that he couldn't stay, she just wanted to simply avoid telling him about Michael – for just one night.

Climbing into bed, she fell into the deep sleep she had been yearning for all day. And as she thought about things she had been yearning for all day, her dreams turned into hot passionate ones including a certain tattooed genius.

Sara woke up with a start at nine the next morning. Wondering what it was that woke her up so suddenly, she sat upright in bed, listening intently.

Someone was at the door. Sighing she climbed out of bed, and checked her hair in the mirror down the hall. Bed hair, great. Quickly running into her bedroom she grabbed a brush and dragged it through her hair. "Coming!" She shouted.

Seconds later she was at her front door, staring into gorgeous hypnotizing blue orbs. "Michael." She smiled.

"Hey." He smiled. "Forget I was coming?" He asked.

She nodded, "Actually yeah… But it's first thing in the morning, I'm - "

"Really?" He laughed. "First thing in the morning? Could have fooled me." He laughed again, that husky laugh, the one that made every woman melt.

She opened the door wider, allowing him in. He turns to her and holds up a white bag. "I brought breakfast." He smiles again. He's in a good mood today.

He places it down in the kitchen and walks out to meet her in the hallway. Taking her hand he pulls her body flush against his. Looking down at her, he tucks a curl in behind her ear. Slowly approaching her, he fixes his lips to her, brushes hers softly a few times, before asking her for entrance by licking her bottom lip. At first she doesn't comply, so he nibbles her bottom lip, she giggles slightly and allows his tongue in to dance with hers.

After a few minutes of bliss, she pulls back, placing her hands on his chest. She looked at him, ready to tell him that she didn't finish with Karl. Holding the bridge of her nose, she squeezed her eyes close, trying to shut out the stress.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Michael asked. Taking her hand in his, he stroked his thumb back across her silky skin, leading her back to the sofa.

Sitting down next to each other, she turned to him, their knees touching. "I'm sorry…I didn't get to talk to Karl last night about us."

At first he looked shocked, and then he looked angry, but then he just looked plain hurt. His throat tightened, and he swallowed hard, trying to help his body get these words out. "You didn't tell him? You didn't break it off with him?" Before she had time to answer, he continued. "Did you change your mind? Do you want to be with him now?" He asked, and she could hear the fret in his voice.

She shook her head, and put her hands on his face. "No." It was that simple. "I just don't want to hurt him. I got ready to tell him, but then he just didn't have a clue, and he thought -"

He cut off her rambling state. "Hey, it's okay. You just need to get the strength to tell him." Well that was obvious. Rubbing her back he continued. "I don't want you to stress about this, but you have to tell him. We can't have anything until you do." He said softly.

She nodded, and then a small grinned edged its way onto her features. "Yeah, because that's stopped us so far…" She joked sarcastically.

He smiled a little at her, and then his expression turned serious.

"I know, Michael."

He nodded, "Well I'm going to go, because I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off of you…" He grinned.

She playfully glared at him, "Fine, punish me…"

He laughed at her pouting. "I have to work too."

He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "That's all I get?" She whined.

He nodded, with a cheeky grin. She moved her cheek towards him for another kiss, he sighed – pretending to be annoyed. But in reality her asking him for his lips to be upon her skin was a blessing. She quickly turned her face before his lips touched her cheek, and captured his lips with hers. He pulled back seconds later with a huge grin on his face. "That's cheating."

She laughed, and stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll see you later?"

He looked down at her from his standing position, serious now, "Are you going to talk to Karl today?"

She sighed and nodded, "Yes."

"So am I going to see you tonight?" She asked again.

He shook his head, "Sorry, I have a meeting until late, and then Linc wants me to pop over, I haven't seen him in ages. But tomorrow, I promise." He kissed her cheek again. "Call me when you've talked to Karl okay?"

She nodded. He kissed her cheek again, a grin upon his face again. He couldn't get enough of her.

Michael hadn't seen Sara in two days; work had been so hectic. And on top of eating and sleeping, in his free hours, Linc and Veronica have wanted him over there, to give him the big news. Veronica was pregnant; so they have wanted lots of family time, and support. He called Sara each night, and they made small talk, but not a lot. Michael hadn't even been able to call her to have a long enough conversation to see what went on when she told Karl. Too busy, was a big understatement.

So finally two days later, here he was again. At Sara's front door, breakfast in hand. Hopefully this time able to eat it with her. He knocked on her door, and seconds later he was back in her apartment, sitting on her sofa once again.

"Do you want a drink of anything?" She asked. He noticed an unreadable expression on her face, and he didn't like it.

"No, thank you." She came back into the living room, and took a seat on a chair near the television. Michael noted this was the chair furthest from him.

Sara was fidgeting, and she looked uncomfortable. He knew it, there and then that she hadn't told Karl yet.

He looked at her, and he felt anger run through his veins. Was she playing games? "You haven't told him yet?" He asked through his teeth, trying to keep calm.

She avoided his eyes, "I can't do it Michael, I can't hurt him. I don't like hurting people. Why do you think I became a doctor?"

He sighed, "Don't try changing - " He cut himself off, "Did you ever stop and think that your hurting me? In the process of trying not to hurt him, you're hurting me?" He asked her, through gritted teeth.

She hadn't thought of it that way. And she wished he had of said that sooner. If she thought of it like that it was so much easier, if someone was going to get hurt either way, she would rather it be Karl. She knew how harsh that sounded, but Michael came before Karl. He always did, and always will. She shook her head. "I'm sorry…"

He sighed. He wanted to say you're always sorry. But that could easily be thrown back in his face. So he avoided it. "Just answer me this…" He looked into her eyes. "Deep down, who do you want? Me or him? No games, just the truth. I need it Sara."

She looked at him, and she felt angry. She stiffened her jaw, to stop herself from shouting how stupid he was; of course it was him she wanted. Why would she be going through all this, if it was Karl she wanted? It would be pointless. How could he not see how much she wanted him, was it not obvious?

Her silence only heightened his anger, standing up he flared his arms up. "Who do you want?" He shouted.

His rage suddenly scared her, and tears began to pour down her face even faster. This situation was going too far, she wasn't going to be able to handle much more. She didn't understand why his rage was scaring her, she knew he would never hurt her, she would bet her life on it. "You." She whispered through her tears.

"What?" He shouted over her. If she had just said Karl, he would break down.

She stood up, and copied his earlier actions, throwing her arms in the air, she shouted back through tears. "You! I want you!" She roughly wiped at her tears. "It's _always_ been you. It will always be _you_." She told him, a little softer than her tone just seconds ago, but her still burning anger didn't go unnoticed by either of them. She sat down, and her breath hitched from the tears. "I love you." She whispered so quietly he wasn't sure if she had said it.

He softened as he looked at her. She looked so sad and broken. He had done that to her. You don't do that to someone you love. "I'm sorry." He said softly. She looked up at him through her tears. He leant over and took her hand in his, pulling her over to him, and she fell into his lap.

She giggled slightly at this. "I'm sorry" He said again, burying his head into her hair.

She nodded, "Me too."

He looked down at her, and cupped her face, bringing his lips to hers. He brushed her lips once, then twice. Allowing their mouths to make an apology of their own.

AN: Okay, I hope you all liked it. Sorry it took so long to get it up, been very busy… That's my excuse. LOL. Well hopefully the wait was worth it. Pretty please review! And thanks for reading. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Okay people, this chapter starts a few hours before the last chapter finished. You'll understand it all once you've read it. :) Also a big thank you to Jen for the betaing. Any mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

Karl was in his living room, eating left over Chinese from yesterday night and watching a re-run of Friends. He had been severely depressed lately, and it would be easier to say he didn't understand why, but he does. He has been feeling very neglected by _his_ girlfriend for a couple of weeks now, and its hard not to link it back to the fact that a certain someone walked back into her life around that time. He trusts Sara, he does with all of his heart. Or he did. He is confused. And sick of his stupid alter ego arguing with him. He thinks he can trust her, but his alter ego decides 'No – How can you trust her? After all the clues and signals you have been given _not_ to trust her, you still do?'

He has been getting quite suspicious lately; firstly he caught her sleeping on the couch with him, and even though she had explained nothing had happened – and he had believed her, he couldn't help but think there was still more to it than that. He wanted to believe her, but there was more behind their history than she was telling him. He knew that much. Another thing that had him suspecting Sara's loyalty towards him was the fact that she was more often than not in the company of one Michael Scofield. There was also the tiny nagging feeling he had, that she declined his proposal because of that certain someone, and not because she 'just wasn't ready'.

Finally deciding that he was going to go talk to Sara about everything he got up from the sofa, grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He decided to stop at a flower shop and pick her up some roses; men always gave women them in all the romantic movies Sara had forced him to watch. And in all the time he had been with Sara he had never really bought her flowers. He had on their first date, and she seemed like she was really happy with them, but he noticed how he never saw them around her apartment. But, Karl being a guy, and guys not really fully understanding women, decided that flowers would solve everything. Or is that jewelry? Karl wondered.

He thought about everything he was going to say to Sara when he got there, all the questions he had been asking himself lately, he decided to formulate them into words and get ready for answers. Answers he was hoping he would like, but was guessing they probably wouldn't benefit him. But deciding to try and be optimistic, he let his mind drift off to when he and Sara had first met. Dating is always so carefree and easy at the beginning. Well, not the very beginning, because that's usually awkward, shy and nervous. But after the nervousness wears off, it's fun and relaxed.

He thought about all the silly, but most enjoyable things he and Sara did a few weeks into their relationship. They went to the beach a lot, and shopping. He smiled at that thought. She would torture him on purpose, dragging him into all the feminine clothes shops, forcing him to look at sexy lingerie. Not that he didn't like looking at them and imagining Sara in them, he just didn't like the fact that there was usually a shop full of female customers watching him.

He suddenly remembered, the first time they had met in the bar. She looked so tense, but like she was trying to force herself to have a good time. He knew she was depressed for a long time before they met, because of some complicated relationship that didn't work out. But that's all she ever told him. And he didn't ask; not if she didn't want to talk about it. But now, he began to wonder, if the relationship she had with Michael; 'her friend from a long time ago' could be the same one that she was heartbroken over losing all those years ago. He knew how much she loved him back then, but hoped dearly that her feelings had waned.

Looking around the empty street, he pulled up outside a small flower shop. He glanced at his watch, hoping it wasn't too early; that it would be open. Thankfully, the shop was open. The small lady behind the counter helped him choose out a beautiful bouquet. He could tell the small woman knew he had no idea what he was looking for. After paying for the flowers he continued on to Sara's apartment.

A few minutes later, he was unbuckling his seatbelt, and locking up his car. He searched through his pockets – through all his spare change, and whatever else he had collected lately – until he found the spare key Sara had given him months ago. He didn't think to knock, it hadn't even occurred to him. They don't knock at each other's homes anymore, they simply let themselves in. They basically live together anyway, or at least they had until a few weeks ago.

Unlocking the door he headed inside, and placed his keys on the table beside the door – he always put them there. He walked around the corner, and into the living room and felt his heart stop at the sight before him. He didn't know what to do, literally. He always thought, if he was ever put in this situation, he would have a physical confrontation with the other male. But as of right now, he couldn't move. He stood, frozen; watching the entire scene for about thirty seconds. Eventually he cleared his throat. How had they not even heard him come in?

Sara and Michael were still kissing passionately across the sofa. Oblivious to Karl watching the whole tirade. But when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, they both pulled apart faster than they would have even thought possible. Michael looked towards the unwelcome visitor, then towards Sara, wondering what the hell was going to happen.

Sara glanced up at Karl, and then quickly changed her focus to her hands. She felt her whole body tense, and her heartbeat quicken, her breathing rate even increased. But she didn't say anything. She couldn't. Same situation as Karl, but different at the same time. Sara noticed Michael stand up, about to say something, but she knew that if anyone was to speak first, it should be her. She put her hand on Michael's arm and shook her head subtly, then looked at Karl – who still had his gaze focused on Sara's hand on Michael's arm. Sara realized this and quickly removed her hand, placing it by her side, and rubbing them nervously against her trousers.

"Karl… I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell - " Sara tried, but she was interrupted by Karl – who seemed to have found his voice.

"You what? You didn't know how to tell me? What is it that you didn't know how to tell me Sara?" His voice raising with each word said.

Michael watched Karl slowly begin to lose any patience and understanding he had, and began o (to) let his rage come through. He didn't know whether to interrupt or whether to just leave them to sort it out between themselves. He wanted to say it didn't involve him, but obviously it clearly does. But he stayed quiet, observing, until he knew when he was needed.

Sara looked around, tears forming. She didn't know whether they were from the fact that she had hurt Karl so much, whether it's just for the fact that she'd been caught doing something she despises other women for doing, or a bit of both and the current situation. She took a deep inhalation of air, "I… I… Uhm…We… " She couldn't get it out, the words just didn't want to formulate into coherent sentences. She breathed out deeply, and told herself to focus. "I've been seeing Michael, he's - "

He cut her off, "Well I gathered you were seeing him! I saw your tongue down his damn throat!" He yelled, throwing his arms in the air; he was livid.

Michael figured this was his cue to come in. He looked over at Karl, raising his hands, signaling for Karl to calm down. "Just calm down - " Michael was trying to calm him, keep him from yelling at Sara, and keeping anything beyond shouting from beginning.

But once again Karl cut him off, pointing at him he walked towards him a few paces, but still too far back for any violence to happen. "You. You just stay out of this. It's because of you! How dare - "

This time Sara did the interrupting. "Okay, guys. Stop it. Calm down." She said, her voice shaking.

And before she knew what was happening, Karl had pounced towards Michael. Michael quickly moved out of the way, to avoid being flattened to the floor, and Karl landed just beside where Michael had moved. Karl reacted quickly and began to throw a punch but Michael reacted faster, as soon as he realized Karl's intentions he hit him square in the jaw.

"You son of a bitch! I'm gonna - " Karl was saying holding his jaw with one hand, and pacing towards Michael.

Sara quickly ran and stood between both the men. "Stop it!" She shouted. "Stop it. The both of you." She said sternly. Looking at each of them in turn.

Both of the men's faces tensed, being ordered what to do by a woman was not something they liked. But that woman was someone that they both loved, hell they were fighting over her. So they'd be damned if they didn't do as she asked. Michael put his hands in the air first. Karl stayed in his position, looking as if he was still contemplating beating Michael to a pulp. Sara looked at Karl's posture, she realized he wasn't going to calm down and talk properly about this, with Michael still here. She turned to Michael, "Look, I think this would be easier if you just left."

Michaels face flashed with hurt, "Don't you want me to - "

She shook her head, "No." She didn't need him here to protect her, or to fight her battles for her. She need him to leave so she could sort this mess out, and finally be with him how she wants to be. She looked towards Karl and he had relaxed a bit more, but was still stood straight behind her. She wanted to tell Michael she would ring him later, smile, anything. But she knew that just about anything would set Karl off. So she looked into Michael's eyes and said "Bye." She gave him the smallest hint of a smile, but it was so small, you would have only noticed it if you knew what you were looking for. Michael didn't, he just heard her say goodbye; he wasn't looking at her, his focus was on Karl. He had a smug expression on his face, and it was really beginning to get to him.

Before he did anything he would regret, he grabbed his coat and left. He didn't say bye, he didn't smile, he didn't even look back. Sara watched him leave and contemplated shouting after him. But how would that help the situation? Sighing she walked up to Karl. Sitting on the couch she gestured for him to sit down too. She hoped he was going to sit on the chair opposite to her, but unfortunately for her, he decided to sit next to her on the couch, much closer than she would have liked.

Placing her hands gently in her lap she looked towards him. "Michael is - "

"If you're going to tell me how great he is, and how much you love him, just stop now, and spare me the hurt. Okay?" He told her, his tone quiet, but much harder than she was used to.

She shook her head, "I wasn't going to, just listen okay? I need to tell you this." She watched him. And he eventually nodded. "Michael was the guy I told you about when we first started dating..." She let the words sink in, and continued. "I've wanted to tell you about it since he came back, we tried being friends…"

He looked at her, frowning, "You tried? It's not like it's difficult Sar."

She bit her lip, to stop herself from shouting at him. Of course it was difficult, she loved Michael more than life itself, she was more attracted to him than she has been to anyone in her entire life. So, yeah, it was difficult – but telling Karl that definitely wouldn't help her at the moment.

She looked at him, telling him with her eyes and not words, that he needed to let her continue. "I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I do love him. I've loved him since before we got together, but I didn't think he would ever be coming back, and I wanted to move on." Watching him, she could tell he was trying his hardest to stay calm listening to her say she loves somebody else. "I tried telling you the other day… But you just… I couldn't do that to you, I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well, how do you think I feel now?" He asked her. Shaking his head as he looked at her, "So what? You're leaving me?" He asked, dreading the answer he knew was coming.

She nodded, tears in her eyes. "I want to be with him, but it kills me to know how much I've hurt you. I'm so sorry…" She began to cry now.

He looked on at her, "I want to tell you it's okay, but it's not, I want to tell you I can forgive you, but I can't. I love you so much Sara, and to know that you did…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. "That you've been with him while we were still together… I can't believe – "

Sara was shaking her head, "I didn't sleep with him Karl." She tells him softly.

He looked shocked. "Oh." He breathed out. "But you love him?" She nodded. "More than me?"

Sara looked at him, she wasn't going to answer that. Wasn't it obvious anyway? If she was going to be leaving Karl for Michael, wasn't it obvious who she loved more?

She glanced away from him towards the breakfast Michael had brought, cold on the table. That's two days in a row they haven't been able to eat the breakfast he bought for them. She made a mental note to cook him breakfast as soon as possible.

"I really am sorry Karl, more than you'll ever know. But it wouldn't be fair to you, even if I weren't seeing Michael. It wouldn't be fair to be with you, when I'm in love with somebody else." She told him.

He sighed. "Okay." He brushed his hand over his face briefly, and she wondered if he was wiping away tears. "I'm going to go." He said, and she could see he had lost all of his fight. He looked like a broken shell. What kind of a person was she doing that to somebody?

"Okay." She stood up to walk him out. He glanced at her, but as soon as their eyes met he looked away, his face looked so blank, and then he shook his head – silently telling her he could let himself out. He picked up his jacket and left, just like Michael. Sighing she looked at her phone, she wondered whether to call Michael. But she decided against it, she needed some time alone after all of that drama, and she was sure Michael said he had to work today. She pulled her legs up to her chest and cried.

She cried for the pain she had caused Karl, of what she had done behind his back – what kind of a person did that make her? She cried for how sad and hurt Michael looked as he left. She could understand why he was hurt but was still angry that he didn't understand, or accept why she asked him to leave. And she cried in happiness that she could finally have Michael back in her life how she wanted.

AN: Again, sorry it took a while to update. But, I did what you all wanted, she finished with Karl. :) **But**, does that mean that it's smooth sailing from here on out? Haha, I'm so mean… Thanks for reading, and I'd love for you to review.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Okay, here I go. I know that I already posted this chapter. But I deleted it, and started form scratch, as a reviewer brought to my attention that it was exaggerated and unbelievable, and well that's not what I wanted. I understand exactly what said review meant, hence the redo chapter. I know the damage is done, but I hope this helps repair it. Sorry for all who were disappointed by the last chapter (Try and forget it existed ;) LOL). And I hope you enjoy this one. :) 

Michael hadn't spoken to Sara all day, and he was getting anxious. He hadn't wanted to leave her and Karl alone together. If he was honest with himself he was scared. He was scared that Sara may realize she wants Karl instead. She may rethink her decision to leave Karl. Her feelings for Karl may suddenly overpower her feelings for him. He was scared that she would do something with him.

It wasn't a totally irrational way of thinking, was it?

Sara had kissed Michael whilst she was still going out with Karl. What stops her from doing it again? But when these thoughts came to his head, he shook them away. Sara wouldn't do that. He knows her. He does trust her. But that can't help the tiny nagging feeling of doubt that something might happen.

At this particular moment in time, walking around the town centre, he realized that he was insanely paranoid. He knew it. But it didn't make it go away. Michael felt his self worth slipping away, feeling he wasn't good enough for Sara. Maybe he should just give up and let Sara and Karl be happy. Who was he to come and ruin a perfectly happy relationship? What better life could he offer her that Karl won't be able to? Deep down, he thinks Sara would be better off with Karl. He could offer her a supportive relationship, love, money, a big house with white picket fences, children. Michael sighed, how he wanted to have children with Sara. For a few seconds, when he was feeling more optimistic, and positive, he would believe he could offer her all of that too. But those moments were slim to none. Most of the time he felt pessimistic – but only today. As Michael was normally a very hope and faith believing man. But today? Today was different.

With Michaels past, including Fox River, life with Sara wouldn't be easy. Or rather his life wouldn't be easy, and he didn't want to burden Sara with any problems that may arise from his past. Another factor he was worried about was his low latent inhibition. He didn't want to give Sara any problems, she didn't need it. She deserved so much better than him. His feelings felt so conflicted at the moment. He wanted her, and he knew they would be good together. But he did often wonder if he was possibly the best she could get. Because Sara deserved the best.

He felt so paranoid, and that was stressing him out beyond belief. He hates feeling like this especially when he knows it's irrational but he can't change what he's feeling.

Looking at his phone, he wonders if he should call her, but then decides against it. If Karl was still there it would only cause more trouble. And trouble wasn't what he wanted right now. Sighing, he wondered if Karl was still there. If he was, what were they doing? Fighting? Shouting? Kissing? Making love? He was going to be sick.

Looking over the road, he notices a small bar, he stands there on the sidewalk for up to fifteen minutes, weighing out his options. Which so far, were call Sara, go to the bar, or call Linc. And he'd already decided against calling Sara. He doesn't want to call Linc, because that would mean admitting he felt so alone, and like he wasn't good enough for Sara – and he knew his brothers response would be that he is good enough, probably the best. But he figured Linc's opinion didn't matter, he was probably far too biased.

So, the bar it was. Just one drink.

Upon entering the bar, Michael realized this simply wasn't him. He doesn't drink to get rid of his problems. Sighing, he turned back around and left. He decided on walking home, instead of taking his car. He thought a walk would do him good, give him a chance to think things through thoroughly, clear his head, and get a lot of needed fresh air.

By the time he arrived home, two hours had passed since he left Sara's house. He wanted to call her, to simply hear her voice. But for the same reason as before, he thought it best not to call yet. He collapsed on his sofa, and leaned over to press the button on his home handset, but the answering machine sounded, a robotic woman's voice told him he had no new messages.

He sat flicking through the television channels for a good half hour, and decided instead of sitting around worrying about the worst, he would simply not think about it, and get some work done. So, he headed into his study, pulled out a chair and sat at his desk in front of four large sheets of paper full of blueprints and mapping plans for the new firm. He pulled out his pen and began making small markings on the already very well written on paper.

His concentration was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Mike?" Linc said from the other end.

"Hey Linc."

"I was wondering if you and Sara wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow night. Vee's cooking a fillet mignon and I'm scared, she never cooks."

Michael actually laughed. Veronica never did cook, it was usually take out, or if they wanted a home cooked meal it was the original 'beans on toast a la Linc'. Or if they were feeling creative, they would invite Mike over for dinner, but unbeknownst to him, he was the one doing dinner.

Lincoln smiled on the other end, happy with the fact he just made his little brother laugh. So he continued, "I personally think it's just another ploy to get you and Sara around. How's that going?" He inquired.

"Alright." Michael told him simply.

"Alright?"

Michael nodded, and realized Lincoln couldn't see him, "Yeah, alright." He heard his brother sigh on the other end – his frustration clearly showing, because of his brother's lack of information. "She's with Karl now, he came to her apartment, and we were… Well he came in and Sara had to explain herself. She asked me to leave." Michael sighed at the end.

"Mike, that's just to make it easier on Karl. It was hardly the time and place for you to be sitting all cozy with her whilst she tells her current boyfriend she's leaving him for you. That's just like rubbing the poor guys face in it."

Michael let out a deep breath, "Yeah, I know you're right. It doesn't stop me getting agitated waiting for her to tell me how it went though. I feel like a sitting duck!" Michael began to raise his voice.

"Mike chill, don't get worked up over this man. She's chosen you already. What are you worrying about?" Lincoln didn't give him time to answer. "Don't worry 'bout it man, I'm on my way over, alright? See you in a bit."

And then Michael heard the dial tone before he had time to object.

Michael carried on with catching up with his work whilst waiting for Lincoln. He was grateful for having a brother like Lincoln. He didn't want him to come over, because he didn't want to get in the way of his life, burden him with his silly problems. But he knew, Lincoln was Lincoln, and he was more like Michael than most people knew. So he would come, and he would help his brother. Because it wasn't a burden, it was family.

It was only twenty minutes later when there was a knock at the door.

Lincoln didn't wait to be let in. As Michael came out of his study, his front door was being opened and Linc was on his way inside.

"Come in." Michael smirked.

Lincoln smirked back, at least his brother wasn't as depressed as he sounded over the phone.

"You didn't need to come over here Linc, I'm fine." Michael smiled. He looked at Lincoln who was just staring at him as he spoke. "But I do appreciate it."

"I know ya do bro that would be why I'm here." He said patting him on the back.

Lincoln walked into his kitchen and straight to the fridge, he got himself a beer and opened it, taking a quick swig. "You want one?" Linc shouted through to the living room.

Michael though for a moment, "Yeah, go on then." Minutes later they were both seated comfortably in the living room.

"So, what's up?" Linc started.

Michael sighed, "Nah, its nothing. I'm just feeling paranoid leaving Sara with Karl. I mean Sara and I weren't exactly 'just friends' when her and Karl were seeing each other, so I cant help wondering if she'll do the same again. I trust her, I do, but it doesn't stop the doubt -"

Lincoln put his hand up to stop Michael, "Alright, look, Sara loves you. She's leaving him for you. If she was going to do anything with him, why would she finish with him? Don't throw what she's doing for you both back in her face man." Lincoln told him sternly.

Michael nodded, "Yeah." He pursed his lips and dropped his head.

"Is something else bothering you Mike?" Linc asked.

Michael shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders. "You wanna watch the game?" He asked, trying to get the attention off of him and Sara, he had had enough.

"Mike." Lincoln said sternly. "What's up?"

Michael put his hands together, and looked up at Lincoln. "Is it wrong of me to get jealous, and I dunno a little upset that she began seeing Karl. That she has been with another man?"

Lincoln ran his hands through his short cropped hair and sighed. He knew it must be hard for Michael, but it's not really like Sara did anything wrong. "Yes and no…" Linc told him.

Michael laughed. "Thanks Linc, that _really_ helped."

Lincoln smirked, "I mean, its just that, it's understandable that you would feel like that. But at the same time you can't condemn Sara for not waiting, I mean it had been a few years. You couldn't have expected her to wait forever."

"I know, and I didn't. I would have wanted her to have a good life, someone to treat her how she deserves. But, I still get…" He looked up at Lincoln, thinking of how to put his thoughts. "I still get worked up, and jealous when I think that Karl has touched Sara." He looked down almost embarrassed. "She's mine." Michael smirked at himself, and at Lincoln.

Saying that reminded Michael of Lincoln, back in the day, when he was just out of high school, he used to fight with lads over any girl that was attractive and say 'She was his'. Michael use to shake his head at his brother and tell him you can't claim a girl yours; a girl can't be a mans property he would tell Lincoln, 'You should treat them with respect.' He would say.

Lincoln laughed as he recalled the same memory. "So, how long has Karl been over there now?" Lincoln asked, getting back to the topic of discussion.

Michael glanced at his watch, and quickly calculated it in his head, "Three hours and a quarter."

"So, he's probably gone now man. You should ring her, talk to her. You'll feel better about it. And you can finally…" Lincoln grinned mischievously.

Michael raised his eyebrows playfully, playing along with his brother.

Lincoln's eyes widened suddenly, as he came to a sudden realization. "You've slept with her before." He grinned even wider.

Michael pursed his lips to hold back a grin, and ducked his head forward to hide his blush. He always felt embarrassed when his brother brought up his sex life. While Lincoln usually bragged about his, Michael was the complete opposite.

Lincoln's cheeks were raised and firm because of how hard he was grinning. "You have! When!?" He was truly happy for his brother.

Michael shook his head. "It wasn't recently Linc…"

Lincoln frowned, "What? When then?"

Michael's voice was quieter as he told his brother, "Before we went on the run, when we first got out… I went to see her…"

"How did I not know? That was so sly." Lincoln grinned again, slapping his brother on his back in approval. "Well I best go, Vee is having a practice run of making fillet mignon tonight… And I happen to be the one she's trying it out on. So if I get food poisoning, I'd decline the dinner offer." He stood up to make his way out. "You better bring Sara tomorrow."

Michael nodded and smiled. "Will do."

"See ya later bro, and ring Sara would you." He said, shaking his head and leaving.

Michael looked at his phone, and debated ringing Sara but decided he would give her a bit longer or maybe just ring her tomorrow, he headed back into his study to get some more work done. Because he certainly didn't want to have to do any tomorrow. It was going to be a day solely based on Michael and Sara.

Licnoln was on his way home, and he knew that Michael wouldn't ring Sara tonight. So he thought he'd help his brother out. He pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded on the other end.

"Hey Sara."

"Oh. Linc, I thought it was Michael." She sounded disappointed.

He laughed, "Sorry to disappoint."

She laughed on the other end, "Sorry, I didn't mean it…"

He laughed again, "No, I was just wondering if you would call Michael. He's…" He didn't know whether to share that his brother was feeling insecure or whether that should be left for Michael to tell her. "Well, I think he'd just like you to call him. I don't think he wanted to call yet, in case Karl was still there…" Lincoln explained.

"Ooh." Sara said, as she understood. "Yeah, I was thinking of going to see him anyway."

"Alright. Well I'll speak to ya soon."

"Bye" Sara said as she hung up. She grabbed her shoes and jacket, had a quick look in the mirror to fix her hair and left the house.

Michael was just finishing up his work and decided he would call Sara.

After a few seconds she picked up. "Hey, it's me." He smiled down the phone.

"Hey" She said with a smile back.

"So did you… ? How did it go?" He asked.

She was quiet for a second, and then she said "It was awkward…"

Then there was a knock on the door. Michael sighed, "Sara, I'm sorry someone's here." He sighed again. "Talk about brilliant timing…" He checked his watch, "Can I call you back?"

"Sure."

Michael quickly hung up the phone after that, he jogged out to the front door, and opened it His frown quickly turned into a smile as he saw Sara standing there, a big grin on her face.

"Talk about brilliant timing, huh?" She smiled cheekily.

AN: Okay, I hope this one was better. I personally like it a lot more, as it fits in with the story better. Please review. :) 


	17. Chapter 17

Hey! Sorry that it took sooo long to update! I've been so busy! But i know thats no excuse! lol! Anyway, here it is. Hope you enjoy it! And thanks to Jen for the beta! Shes the best:D 

Michael looked at Sara, a huge grin on his face. Well, this was definately one surprise he would like more often. Sara smiled at him, and then raised her eyebrows at him; a silent gesture asking him what he was staring at. He laughed at himself. "Sorry..." He blushed a little, although he didnt know why, he stares at her all the time. It's her beauty, he tells himself. But of course he knows it's much more than that as well. The fact that he loves her more than life itself usually pops into his head whilst he wonders about it, but he likes to push that thought away. It can get a bit difficult sometimes, when you love somebody that much. Hence the whole, saving his brother from the death penalty, puting his own life at risk situation.

Sara smiled sheepishly up at him, and leant in for a quick tender kiss. She pulled back seconds later, and looked him straight in the eyes. "So, are you going to let me in then?" She grinned.

He laughed again, this woman made him so happy. "Yeah, come on in." He said as he opened the door allowing her to enter. He closed the door behind them and began following her back into his living room, once he caught up with her he placed his hand on the small of her back, and they sat down together on the sofa in unison.

"It all went okay with Karl then? No problems?" Michael asked, taking her hands in his.

Sara turned slightly, so that they were facing each other, and their knees were almost touching. "It was difficult. He didn't handle it all too well; there was a little bit of shouting. It wasn't exactly pleasant. But it was just a break-up, they aren't usually plain sailing" She said, as she looked up at him, her dark eyes staring into his.

He looked down at their intertwined hands, and nodded. "You don't want to talk about it?" He asked, sensing her sudden mood change. Not that he could change her, its not exactly the happiest of subjects.

She tilted her head, and glared at him. Her expression showing that of slight sarcasm, as if she wished to say 'Yeah, I'd love to continue talking about my break up with Karl, and relive the whole experience again please.'

Michael took a deep intake of breath, and "I'm sorry, its fine if you don't want to talk about it. It doesn't matter. It's done now." And then he looked up at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "So, now we have nothing standing in our way, what shall we do?"

Taking her hands out of his, she leant back against the sofa, pulling him back with her, and she snuggled into his warmth. "Well I don't know about you, but all this has sort of took it out of me, so I'd be happy just staying here all night, like this" She said, gesturing to their snuggled position. "And watch a movie? Maybe order take-out?" She suggested.

Michael smiled up at her. "I think that's a pretty good plan." He said, reaching his hands up to her face and pulling her face to meet his in a slow passionate kiss.

Minutes later, they both pulled back. Sara looked on at Michael, her face now gleaming. Michael smirked at her, and raised his eyebrows in question. "What?" He asked.

She shook her head, and kissed his cheek. "I'm just so happy."

They stayed there all night like that; holding hands, cuddling, frequent makeout sessions like horny teenagers. And after the movie Michael looked down at a sleeping Sara and decided against moving to the bedroom to sleep, there was nowhere he would rather be right now. So pulling the blanket over them, he snuggled closer into her, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was beeping, sounds of clattering, and taps running. Michael squinted opening his eyes, he tried to gather his bearings. He was at home, and asleep on the sofa. Someone was here. Then he smiled, suddenly remembering the night before. Seconds later Sara came wrestling with in with a tray. She placed the tray on the coffee table and sat herself back on the sofa with Michael.

"I thought I'd make you some pancakes, and coffee for when you woke up." She told him.

He glanced over at the tray of pancakes and coffee? He smirked and looked at Sara, then back at the tray. He was plain and simply confused. Laughing, he decided not to ask and snuggled back into the sofa, pulling. Sara with him. Sara glanced at the tray, and back to Michael, "I did make pancakes... I just burnt them, and they went a bit lumpy. And I smashed a cup with coffee in, and it was really hot and splashed my legs, so I also decided against making more coffee too." Sara explained, a big grin on her face accompanied by deep red cheeks to show her embarrassment.

"Ah, so that explains why we have a tray of cornflakes, toast, milk and orange juice. And not in fact pancakes and coffee?" He teased.

She nodded, laughing and then playfully slapped his arm. "I'm usually a pretty good cook..."

He laughed, and glanced back at his kitchen which he could see was a complete mess, with pans sticking out of the sink, and a strange leftover burnt smell was seeping into the living room. "Yeah well, in the future, I think you should only be allowed in the kitchen when an adult is present." He joked, and Sara burst out laughing.

"Oh I forgot to ask you yesterday, do you want to come with me to Linc's and V's tonight? Veronica is doing dinner, and she wants me to go over, as they haven't seen me properly in a while. And they're insisting I bring you."

Sara nodded, "Well... Tell me something first then. Would I be coming for your benefit, or theirs?" She smirked.

He leant down and kissed her, pulling back seconds later. "Oh, definitely mine."

"Then no, I'm busy" She teased.

They both enjoyed their breakfast, and their relaxed atmosphere of playful banter. They enjoyed it so much so, that by the time they actually left the sofa to get ready, it was three in the afternoon.

"Sara?" Michael asked, he was playing with her hair; her head was in his lap, and her entire body sprawled over the sofa.

"Hmm?" She answered.

"Well, we have to be at Linc's about five. Its going to take us about twenty minutes to drive there. So basically we have a whole..." He droned on, looking at his watch. "... Hour and forty minutes to get ready."

Sara wanted a shower, but she couldn't really have one here, because she didn't have any clean clothes here. Not that the clothes she was wearing were filthy, but going over to someones house for dinner, you like to make an effort. "Mike, I think I should go home and you could pick me up on the way?" She asked.

Michael frowned, "Why? What's wrong?"

Sara shook her head, and touched his arm comfortingly. "Nothing really, I just want a shower before we go - "

Michael looked at her, still frowning, not understanding the problem. "Yeah, you can shower here Sara. Unless you don't feel comfortable doing that here?"

"Michael. Listen, don't be so silly and insecure. Okay?" She said sternly to make her point. "I need to go home, because I want a shower _and_ I want some fresh clean clothes, and preferably more dinner party friendly." She grinned. Looking down at her jeans, and t-shirt.

"Well I think you look great." He grinned, giving her another kiss.

"I'm sure you do..." She said in that teasing tone. She pulled herself up off of the sofa, "Well, either way, I'm still going home to get ready. So, do you wanna pick me up? Or shall I drive over, and leave my car here?"

Michael got off the sofa, completely ignoring her question. And began going about his apartment like an insane high crazy person. Running in and out of different rooms, mumbling things to himself, Sara began to wonder if he had completely lost it. But she just stood there, watching in amusement. Minutes later, he dropped a bag in front of her. "Okay, how about we both get ready at your place?" He smirked.

She smirked back, "Alright. But no funny business." She grinned.

He laughed, "Check, no funny business. I'll be on my best behavior."

She rolled her eyes at him and laughed, walking towards the apartment door, "Ready?" She asked, turning around, to see if they were now leaving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Half and hour later they were both at Sara's house, walking in the front door. Sara ran into the bathroom and put the shower on. "Mike do you want to get the shower first? How long d'ya think you'll be?" She shouted out.

Michael came walking into the bathroom a few moments later, he closed the door and turned to her. "Well, why don't we shower together?" He asked, trying to seem confident, but Sara saw right through it. He was nervous, so very nervous.

Sara didn't answer him, but instead began taking her t-shirt off. Michael smiled, and they both undressed shyly, as if they'd never seen each other naked before. Once they were both undressed Sara climbed into the shower and Michael joined her seconds after. They spent the whole time in the shower simply being intimate, washing each other with soap, gently massaging, caressing.

Sara was washing Michaels back, and he was sighing with contentment every now and again. Sara giggled at him, "I see you're nice and relaxed?" She teased. Michael smirked and pulled her round to him so they were face to face, and pushed both of their bodies together, eliciting a moan from both of them. He pulled her in for a long passionate kiss, caressing her mouth with his before demanding entrance with his tongue. Minutes passed, and eventually Sara pulled back, "Michael we should stop, you know how this is going to end." Sara said, and she sounded a lot more serious that she had meant to, but that was probably due to feeling so flushed all of a sudden.

Michael pulled back too, "Yeah, your right." He said looking down. "I'm done now anyway." He said, forcing a smile he climbed out of the shower.

He wasn't going to deny that he wanted her, wasn't that the most obvious thing in the world anyway. He wasn't more sure of anything else in his life, than how much he wanted her, right now, all the time. And he wasn't going to pretend it didn't damage his ego, and hurt just a little that she didn't want him right now too. He climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel round himself, throwing a towel aside for Sara he left the bathroom.

Sara sighed; she had to admit she did get a little frustrated with Michael when he would get so paranoid and insecure. But she took a deep breath, and headed out to fix this. It's what they were both there for, to love each other, and to be there for each other, and make each other feel secure where their insecurities lie. Stepping out of the shower she also wrapped herself in her towel and headed out to Michael.

"Hey." She said as she approached him, standing at the far corner of her bedroom. "What's wrong? I didn't mean anything by what I said in the bathroom - "

Michael looked at her, "It doesn't matter. Forget about it." He smiled. Okay, so he was going to pretend it didn't matter. He knew it was mostly down to insecurities anyway, he didn't want to hurt her in the process.

"Yes Michael, it does matter. Look, whatever you thought I meant in the bathroom, I didn't mean. All I meant was, we would be late to Linc's house, we have to leave soon. And if one of us hadn't of stopped it when we did, you know what would have happened. Because you know how much we both want each other."

Michael nodded. "Oh."

"Yes, oh. Michael, look, were in this together now. You have to get use to it. We share our problems now, we let each other know how we're feeling and when we piss each other off, we let the other know. Okay? Don't be so insecure, you know how much you mean to me."

Michael walked towards her, and pulled her into a hug. "Okay, thank you." Kissing her forehead he pulled away. "But, I still like it when you tell me." He said, Sara's expression changed to that of a confused one. "Tell me how much I mean to you." He said, but followed it with a smile, not a cheeky playful one, or his famous charming one. But a sincere Michael smile.

"You mean the world to me Michael, and I know how cliche that sounds, but I love you so much." And then she crashed her lips into his.

"I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, If there are any of you left out there that is. I'm soooo sorry for the mega long wait in updating. Its just, well, who cares, right? You dont care why lol, but its done. I will try to update faster next time. And any mistakes are my own, and unfortuantely my Beta Reader is MIA, lol, so I apologise for any obvious mistakes. Enjoy!

Chapter 18

It turns out, even after all their efforts; they were still late to Linc's house. First of all the took slightly too long in the shower. Then there was the incident of Michael getting insecure. All was fixed and good, and so they were supposed to get ready. But no. Michael and Sara, as of lately, in fact all the time, seem to have this animalistic attraction to each other. They look at each other and they just want to jump each other's bones. Literally. Sara figured it was because she was so in love. Michael figured it was because Sara's irresistible, and gorgeous, and well yeah, he's madly in love with her. Come to think of it, Sara also agrees it's because Michael is just so handsome, gorgeous, sexy, all of the above.

It may also be to do with the fact they haven't slept together in three years.

And so, while they were already going to be late, being later than they were wouldn't really make a difference, because in the end it's late all the same. They could have easily slept together, right then and there, in the shower, on the floor, the bed, wherever was closest really. But because of how they felt, they wanted it to be so special, not just a quick fast rush before dinner. So, they decided against it. As hard as it was, no pun intended.

So here they are, in the car outside Linc's house, at 5.45. Sara sighed and looked at Michael, "I knew we should have showered separately." She teased, rolling her eyes at him.

Michael smirked at her, "Oh yeah, because it had nothing to do with you." He teased straight back. She shook her head innocently. "I believe the first person to remove an item of clothing was you." He coughed, "So I think that safely shows you initiated it _all_." He grinned; he could see it was getting to her.

She laughed and shook her head. "Whatever Scofield." She turned to the door and got out of the car.

Michael followed her lead, and walked over to her, taking her hand in his. "I love you Sara Tancredi." He whispered in her ear, and then softly planted a kiss below her ear; making her shiver.

She turned to him, raising her eyebrows; wondering what that was for. And she realised, there didn't need to be a reason, he loves her. End of. Leaning up to give him a quick peck on the lips, she looked into his eyes, "I love you too, Michael."

Inside, Veronica was busy cooking in the kitchen; she knew exactly what she was doing, having done her practice run on Linc yesterday. She was indeed quite proud of herself. Linc's still alive and kicking in the living room – although right now she's debating whether that's still a good thing - and it looked great.

She was dancing around the kitchen, checking the potatoes were cooking properly, the vegetables were steaming away, and the fillet mignon was in the oven. Hearing a knock on the door, she shouted to Linc. "Linc, get the door would you." It was an order, not a question.

She didn't get a reply though. Throwing off her oven gloves she walked to the other end of the kitchen to open the back door, it was getting a bit stuffy in here. "Linc! Get the door." She called through again. Still no answer. She hated it when the game was on, because when it was, she had herself one unrespondant lazy Linc. Turning the oven off, she shouted, "Lincoln Burrows! Get the God damn door!" Silence was her only answer, once again. Sighing, and tightening her jaw, she threw the tea towel that was now in her hand against the surface, and walked stomped straight passed Lincoln, who was engrossed in the game. "Dont worry Linc, I'll get it." She muttered in sarcastic cheery voice.

Linc didn't turn his head, "Sorry babe, did you say something?"

Groaning Veronica answered the door, "Hey!" She smiled, she was so happy they were finally here.

Michael and Sara greeted her, and Mike pulled her in for a hug. "Hey, how are you?" She gave him a quick squeeze back.

"I'm okay thanks; your lazy ass of a brother is doing my head in though." She moaned.

"Ah, but he wouldn't be Linc else, would he?" Both girls laughed.

"Hey Sara" Veronica smiled, pulling her in for a quick hug. Sara was shocked, but smiled returning Vee's hug. "Good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too." Sara smiled, "So, Linc's being a pain?"

Veronica lead Sara into the kitchen, and on her way through she swiped Linc on the head/

"What'd I do?" Linc whined. All three of them laughed at him, while he sulked and went back to the game.

Veronica began setting the plates up on the side, "Anyway, yeah Linc's being an ass."

Sara laughed, "It's not his fault, he's a man after all." Both girls laughed.

"I heard that!" Michael called through.

Quietening her tone a little, Veronica turned back to Sara, "So, how's it going with you two? Linc told me you finished with Karl yesterday."

Sara smiled, a sad smile, looking down at the floor. "Yeah, it had to be done. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but in that situation somebody was bound to get hurt. And sadly, better him than Mike."

"Well, that's what I like to hear." Vee said, "Gotta look after my Mike for me." She smirked.

Sara laughed, "I will." Watching Vee set everything up she asked, "You want some help?"

Veronica looked at her in mock shock, "Of course not! You're the guest!"

Sara rolled her eyes, walking over to Vee, "Seriously, I don't mind. You don't need to do it all yourself." Sara began routing around in draws, "Where's your cutlery? I'll set the table for you."

Veronica looked touched, "Thank you." She pointed to a draw next to the sink, "They're in that draw there."

Twenty minutes later, the food was out, the table was set, and the girls were starving and ready to eat. And now both guys were engrossed in the game.

"Guys! Your dinner is ready." Veronica called in.

Sara walked to the door, looking at the two guys on the sofa, "Yeah... they're really not listening." She laughed.

"Okay, we can either eat without them, or get their attention?" She asked.

Sara grinned mischievously, "Hmmm, I like the sound of the second one."

Walking into the living room, each girl sat on their mans lap; straddling them. "Honey... Your tea is on the table." They whispered in their ears. They barely responded, Michael sighed contentedly, and Linc didn't even flinch. Veronica looked at Sara, "Follow my lead." She mouthed.

Veronica gave Linc a peck on the lips, and then began trailing kissed across his face, to his jaw then down his neck. Sara grinned, and began the same treatment to Michael. This got a bit more of a reaction from them. Michael turned slightly to Sara and pecked her cheek before turning back to the game. And Linc, he grabbed Vee's ass and pulled her into him breathing deeply.

Veronica smirked at Sara, nodding at her. Sara pulled Michael in for a long passionate kiss, as did Vee with Linc. Sara's tongue wrestled with Michaels, and they both couldn't help but let out a moan. And Sara was sure she heard a moan escape from the other end of the couch. When Michael began kissing her back, really kissing her back, she leant down to the bag Vee had placed in the middle of the couch, and placed her hand slowly down Michaels trousers. "Sara..." Michael whispered in her ear, and she tried to hold in her laughter.

Glancing over at Veronica, she could see she was having just as much trouble as she was. "One, two, three." Veronica and Sara mouthed together.

"What the - ?" Michael jumped up from the sofa, picking Sara up off him and placing her on the sofa before gritting his teeth.

"God Vee! What did you! Fuc -"

Both men jumped around the living room, hands down their pants, grabbing the ice and throwing it on the floor. "What's wrong with you two!" Lincoln shouted.

Both girls were in hysterics, Sara giggled, "I think we got their attention."

"Yeah, just maybe." Michael muttered sarcastically.

"Dinners ready boys." Veronica snorted as her and Sara took their seats in the dining room.

Five minutes later, the two men joined them. "Are you two okay? You look a little..." Sara started.

Veronica laughed, "...Cold" She finished for her.

Sara sucked her lips in, to keep herself from laughing. She put her hand on Michaels lap, a huge grin on her face, "I'm sorry..." she giggled.

Michael glared at her, "Yeah, you seem it." He rolled his eyes at her.

All through dinner they had playful banter, the girls teasing the guys. Both men were embarrassed, just for the fact the girls actually won, they fooled them. They wrapped them up in their little plan, and dragged them down. And they had no idea, until it was too late.

Once they all finished dinner, they all cleared the table, putting their dishes in the dishwasher, Veronica claiming she couldn't be bothered to wash them manually, and everyone knew Linc wouldn't participate.

They all sat down in the living room, "So, what do you guys wanna do?" Vee asked.

Sara looked at both the guys, "Mike? What do ya wanna do?" She asked him.

Veronica sighed, "Okay, we have options, you can choose out of..." She thought for a moment. "We can watch a movie? Play Scrabble? Or some other lame game we have? Uhm..." She paused again, trying to think of something else they could do. She was sure she wrote a list somewhere.

"Strip poker." Linc called out, looking straight at the girls.

"You wanna play strip poker?" Sara asked, eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

"Ah huh." Linc grinned.

"Linc..." Michael said, unsure about it. Lincoln rolled his eyes at him. Michael laughed, caving in straight away. "Let's go for it!" He grinned.

"Alright." Veronica laughed, heading for the poker set.

Michael and Lincoln frowned, surprised the girls went for it straight away. "What's the catch?" Michael asked.

"We play in teams." Veronica stated.

"Deal" Michael and Lincoln said in unison.

Once the game was set up, they all sat down in the living room, in front of the fire. "Right, in your teams please." Veronica said.

Michael got up and went and sat next to Sara, whereas Linc got up and sat next to Vee. "Ah ah." Sara said. "We said teams, but we meant, Girls Vs Boys." She grinned, getting up and sitting next to Vee.

Unbeknownst to Michael Sara was an excellent poker player, and she was brilliant at bluffing. It wasn't unbeknownst to Linc that Vee was good at Poker, he knew, hence why he wanted to be on her team. But, as it was, the guys were pretty good too.

"Okay..." Veronica and Sara were whispering away. They were both sat in their jeans, Sara still had her top, and had only lost her shoes and socks, whereas Vee had lost her top and shoes and socks; and was sat there with her top half quite exposed. They were working as a team, but as it was, Vee was comfortable enough to take her top off and sit with her bra on in front of both these guys; she'd grown up with them. Whereas Sara, maybe not completely comfortable taking her top off in front of Linc. Although, next time they lost, it'd be Sara taking her top off. Vee wasn't going to lose her jeans. She was going commando.

Michael and Lincoln had lost their confidence that they were going to win about an hour ago; they were both sat there with their underwear on. And only their underwear. It did include socks though.

"You guys are so losing." Sara teased. "Prepare to lose your socks Scofield."

Showing the guys their hand Michael removed his socks with a sigh, and a smirk. After all it was all in good fun.

The next hand was the best of the game.

"I think the tables have turned ladies." Michael smiled cheekily, sat there in nothing but his boxers.

It turns out Michael was right, that was one good hand. Sara was now sat with her underwear on; just panties and bra; Veronica was holding onto her jeans for dear life, and was quite keen to keep her bra too.

"Oh this is going to be the fun one..." Lincoln teased. "Either me or Mike lose our pants, or one of you girlies lose your pretty little bra's..." He smirked.

"Okay, so what've you got?" Veronica asked, not being able to hold back.

"Well... " Lincoln dragged on.

"Come on!" Sara squealed.

He laid down their cards. Crap, was Veronicas and Sara's joint thought. Veronica sighed, as it was her turn. Taking off her bra, she earned a wolf whistle from both the guys, and some dirty remarks from Lincoln. "Yeah yeah." Veronica said, rolling her eyes, her cheeks feeling slightly hot.

And from then on, the girls were losing.

Veronica, only had one item of clothing left, unbeknownst to Linc and Mike, who thought she had two; Jeans and Panties. Sara had two, her bra and panties. Linc and Mike just had one.

"I need the bathroom." Sara said.

Both guys moaned, "Cant you wait? Were nearly done." The grinned teasingly.

"Vee, could you show me where it is?" Sara asked innocently.

Veronica lead her to the bathroom, "It's just in there." She pointed behind a white door.

"Uhm, yeah, I don't actually need the loo..." Veronica frowned at her, confused. "I learnt this trick in college, have you got a spare deck of cards?" Veronica nodded, not saying anything, she quickly tip toed to her room, picked another deck of cards from a drawer beside her bed and handed them to Sara. "Right all you have to do, is go along with whatever I do. Okay? Its easy. Trust me."

"We're gonna cheat?" Veronica asked.

"Well do you wanna keep your clothes?"

"Good point." Veronica winked.

Flushing the chain – so the guys didn't suspect anything - the girls headed back downstairs.

They sat back down and continued with the game. Michael noted that both the girls seemed remarkably calm seeing how they had been losing for the better half of the game.

The last hand came, and Michael shown his and Lincs cards. They were good. Sara's were better. "Strip please." Sara smirked, and giggled. Veronica gave her a high five.

Michael looked at Linc, "Yeah thanks bro." Linc muttered sarcastically, removing his pants; now sat there fully nude.

The next round was very much the same. Sara had the better hand; Michael had to remove his pants. The girls had won.

But then, just as Michael was removing his pants – Sara could see his dark downy hair – he noticed a card slip from behind Sara. "What's that?" He asked.

Michael and Linc noted both girls' reactions, muttering, stumbling, and blushing. Michael obviously being the brighter sibling, shouted out, "You cheated!"

Sara giggled and took off running. Michael stood up and sprinted up after her. Chasing her round the house, Linc and Vee just laughed and cheered. Then they were both out of sight. Michael cornered her in the dining room and Sara just did laps of the table. Michael, deciding it was his turn to cheat, climbed over the table and jumped on Sara, careful to break her fall with himself for her. He rolled them over, so he was on top.

"You're a very naughty girl, Sara."

She grinned up at him, "You've only just now realised?" She said innocently, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

God, he loved her. Looking into her eyes, he touched her lips with his. Just once. Then twice. And then he couldn't stop himself. He needed to get her home now.


End file.
